Stupid Crush
by MusicMaker87
Summary: This one is very dramatic. It's rated M for mature because of some foul language and some kissing and stuff... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Maka likes Soul, but he likes Liz, who likes him. Kid likes Tsubaki, she kind of likes Black*star, Black*star kind of likes Tsubaki and Maka kind of, but is really confused of his feelings. What could go wrong!
1. Chapter 1

**Woo Hoo! This is my second story! It has nothing to do with my first one, in fact, it's completely different! :D It's also very juicy and it has a lot of drama. This story is rated M for mature because of possible foul language and some kissing and stuff. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ~ MusicMaker87 :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater! **

**Chapter 1: Party's over**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

The gang was at chupa cabra because Blaire invited them to the party. It was chupa cabra's tenth year of being in business in Death City, and Blaire and the other workers invited their friends to celebrate. Soon enough, the beer was out and it turned into a club. The lights flashed and the music was loud. Everyone enjoyed themselves. Crona and Patty were hanging out in the corner; she was trying to teach Crona how to play poker with a few other random people that the other workers had invited. Kid was in the bathroom, checking his symmetricality. Black*star was eating and drinking while Tsubaki was dancing. She was still near him so he wouldn't go over board with the drinking, but he didn't really get drunk that easily... even if he was assumed as just a kid. Liz, Soul, and Maka were sitting, drinking, and talking. Everyone else was dancing and drinking to their heart's content.

Suddenly, Maka's dad somehow made his way into chupa cabra. His first thoughts were to come to see Maka, and they were good intentions, but when he saw all the pretty girls dancing around, he completely forgot about her and went straight for them. Once Maka noticed her dad, she told Soul and Liz she'd be right back. She headed for the bathroom and looked at herself. _I can't believe I'm even related to that pervert, _she thought to herself. _Hey, now that were at a party, maybe... maybe I could tell Soul how I feel... about him... hmm_

She walked out of the bathroom and back to Soul and Liz, but before she could even speak, her heart had broken. Soul was making out with Liz. It felt like her heart shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. There was no way she could ever fix it, not on her own.

"You jerk!" were the only words she managed to say before running away, but they couldn't hear her over the music. She ran away, and accidentally, she bumped into Black*star.

"Huh?" Black*star said, looking down at Maka, "Maka what's wrong?"

She looked up, tears filling her eyes, "Soul."

"What? What did that jerk do to you!" Black*star shouted.

"He... he.." She couldn't say it without confessing her feelings about him, so she cried into Black*star's shirt. He patted her head and noticed how soft her hair was. Maka looked up at him, her emerald eyes flashing as the colorful lights changed. The music's rhythm went along with their hearts.

"Maka?" Black*star looked confused. She pulled herself up to his face, and she kissed him. When Soul caught a glimpse of Maka and Black*star kissing, he pulled away.

"What the hell!" Soul shouted, pushing Liz off of him. She grabbed him before he could even come close to Maka and Black*star. "Liz what're you doing?"

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What do you think?! Black*star's kissing MY meister!" Soul shouted.

"Really? You don't say. And HER weapon was kissing me. Did you see her come over here and break us up? I don't think so! And it sounds like you're a little jealous if you ask me..." she said.

"It's not like that! I don't love Maka, I just don't want this idiot to ruin her life!" Soul looked at her.

"Soul you don't know that for sure! For all we know, Black*star and Maka could be drunk!" Liz shouted.

"But Black*star takes forever to get drunk, and Maka... well... Maka is Maka!" Soul shouted back.

"Well, you got a point," Liz replied, "but just give him a chance at least. Besides, you don't own Maka, she's not yours, I am. Aren't I?"

"Yeah," Soul said. Liz pulled him back into a kiss.

* * *

Maka pulled away.

"Wow Maka, I know I'm a god and all, but I didn't think you liked me that way," Black*star looked at her confused. All of a sudden, they heard a cry from behind them. Maka turned around.

It was Tsubaki. She secretly had feelings for Black*star, but wasn't sure how to tell him. When she came back from the bathroom, she saw this, and she felt just like Maka. She ran off and bumped into Kid, who had just checked his symmetry.

"What? AHH MY SYMMETRY! HOW COULD YOU TSUBAKI- Tsubaki? Are you ok?" Kid looked at her tears. She looked up and shook her head. All of a sudden, his obsession for symmetry disappeared for a second as he noticed how beautiful Tsubaki was. She smiled. He pulled her close to him.

_What's he doing? _Tsubaki thought to herself.

He pulled her in and kissed her. Black*star didn't exactly know what to say, but at this point he was kind of in shock. A girl that he wasn't really interested in and thought she hated him came up to him and kissed him, and his weapon partner is making out with the grim reaper's son. _Damn_ he thought to himself. Without him noticing it, Maka had already escaped. She ran outside, tears filled her eyes.

"I'm so stupid," she said to herself, "why did I kiss Black*star? He doesn't even like me! And Soul? I should've known! He wouldn't fall for a flat-chested bookworm like me!" She covered her face in her hands. "And poor Tsubaki!"

"Maka?" she heard a voice from behind her, "What're you doin' out here?"

She turned around. It was Black*star.

"Black*star I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"It's okay," he replied, trying to comfort her. He walked closer to her.

"I didn't mean to ruin you and Tsubaki!" she turned around and covered her face again. The cold wind whipped at her pig tails, making them fly all over the place.

"Me and Tsubaki?" Black*star was confused, "I didn't even know she liked me until now, but now she's with Kid..."

"I didn't mean to hurt her," she said, wiping away her tears.

"I know... Maka?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked. Maka froze. _Why did I kiss him again?_

"I don't know," she answered.

"Oh," he said. He sounded kind of disappointed.

"I need to apologize to Tsubaki," she said with a firm voice.

"Yeah, you probably should," Black*star replied.

Maka nodded and headed back inside.

_Great, now I kinda like Maka _Black*star thought to himself, _Damnit..._

Maka found Tsubaki in Kid's arms.

"Tsubaki," Maka said.

"Maka?" she looked at her.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me back there! Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe... maybe it was Soul..." Soul could slightly hear Maka say to Tsubaki.

"Maka, it doesn't matter. I still wanna be friends," she smiled.

"Good," Maka smirked.

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for you," Kid jumped into the conversation, "I wouldn't have realized my feelings for Tsubaki." He hugged her closer to him. _I always thought those to would go together _Maka thought to herself, _Kid is such a gentleman and Tsubaki is so kind and sweet. They're almost perfect for each other._

* * *

Soul broke the kiss again and looked at Liz. "What does she mean by maybe it was me?"

"I don't know," Liz said, "Maybe she liked you, who cares."

Soul didn't wanna tell her, but he kind of had small feelings for Maka, even though she was a flat-chested bookworm. Besides that, her boobs _were_ getting bigger, and they wouldn't stay flat forever...

Liz, again, pulled him back into the kiss. The song got louder, and the beat got deeper. Almost everyone was up on their feet dancing, even Blaire. Maka went to the bathroom as Black*star came back inside. He walked over to Tsubaki.

"Hey Tsubaki..." he said.

"Oh, hi Black*star!" she smiled.

"You're not mad?" he asked.

"Of course not! The alcohol might have slightly gotten to my emotions, but you can love who ever you want, I won't stop you." Tsubaki replied.

"What?" Black*star looked confused.

"I said I don't care if you like Maka, I won't stop you." She smiled.

"Huh?" Black*star shook his head, trying to deny his small feelings for Maka, and replied, "I don't like Maka that way, we're just friends. Besides, she said she liked Soul."

"But Soul likes Liz," Tsubaki replied.

"So," he scratched the back of his head.

"So, turn around," she smirked.

Black*star turned around and saw Maka with her hair down. She hadn't taken out her pig tails in a long time, so her hair had gotten longer since the last time she let it down. _Wowww... _

"Told you so!" Tsubaki laughed with Kid.

"What?!" Black*star turned around.

"You were drooling," Kid said.

"What? No I wasn't!" he shouted.

"Whatever you say," Kid replied.

* * *

Maka walked over to Soul, who was finally just sitting there talking to Liz. _It's about time they stopped sucking each other's faces off, _Maka thought to herself.

"Hey Soul," she got Soul's attention. When he looked at her, his eyes widened. Not even Soul had seen her hair that long. It was five inches past her shoulders.

"H- hey," Soul stuttered. Liz glared at him.

"I'm going home, ok?" she looked at him.

"Ok, but don't you wanna go home together on the bike? It's faster," Soul looked confused.

"Nah, I think I'd rather walk..." She looked down, "It's been a long night."

Soul knew something was wrong, but he figured he would talk to her about it when he got home. "Oh, ok."

Maka smiled and walked out the door. Everyone she knew watched her leave on her own.

"What's with her?" Black*star asked.

"Who knows," Soul replied.

The party lasted all night long... almost everyone was wasted, but no one was sober enough to hear the evil laughter that echoed through the night sky. When Soul got home, there was a slight feeling of emptiness in the house. He wasn't completely drunk, but he wasn't sober. He looked around the house for Maka, and then he knocked on her bedroom door.

"Maka?" He called her name, but there was no answer. "Alright fine, I'm coming in!"

He opened her door and saw no one there. He checked the closets, his room, the small kitchin, even the roof. There was no sign of Maka anywhere!

She was gone.

* * *

**MusicMaker87: HA! How's that for a cliff hanger? :3**

**Liz: You make me sound like a whore, I'm not THAT obsessed with Soul.**

**Soul: I see how it is.**

**MusicMaker87: Oh sorry! Next chapter, I'll make sure your more into your character. I guess you were really drunk, huh?**

**Liz: Grr...**

**Black*star: I liked the surprises though, Maka just randomly coming up to someone and kissing them... It really surprised me...**

**MusicMaker87: Did you like it? :3**

**Black*star: *blushes***

**Maka: I have nothing to say...**

**Black*star: Oh come on, you liked it! Just admit it, you like me and my godliness.**

**Maka: Oh brother... *face palm***

**Tsubaki: Maka, he's not that bad...**

**Maka: ...**

**Kid: ...**

**MusicMaker87: Oh hey Kid, didn't see you standing there.**

**Kid: You're the one who put me here! I don't even know what to say! Put me back into my mansion I need to check the symmetricality again!**

**MusicMaker87: Umm.. ok... *Puts Kid back into his house***

**Crona: I don't know how to deal with this! Why am I here? How did I get here.**

**Patty: CRONA!**

**Crona: AHH! Wh- wh- what do you want?**

**Patty: Giraffe :3**

**Crona: but I don't have a giraffe...**

**Patty: Then let's go find one! *Drags Crona off to the zoo***

**Crona: but I don't know how to deal with that!**

**MusicMaker87: Alright then... On to the next chapter!**

**Excalibur: WAIT! FOOL!**

**MusicMaker87: Did you just call me a-**

**Excalibur: FOOL! **

**MusicMaker87: Who let him in here? **

**Patty: What? Isn't he cute! He's like a little penguin dude!**

**MusicMaker87: Shouldn't you be at the zoo with Crona?!**

**Patty: Right... About that...**

**MusicMaker87: Just go find him... And take Excalibur with you!**

**Patty: OKAY! *drags Excalibur away to the zoo***

**Excalibur: Ima goin' to Californiaaaa ~~~**

**MusicMaker87: good, now that that's taken care of, let's move on to Chapter 2! :D Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

**~MusicMaker87**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy it! I don't really have anything else to say lol...**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater I don't own**

**Chapter 2: Imposter**

* * *

**Maka's POV_**

"What?" I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in a small, dark, concrete room. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

I could only remember parts of what happened last night. I wasn't fully sure what happened. This is all I remember:

_I was walking home after the party. I kept thinking about Black*star and Soul. I wasn't sure what to think... All of a sudden, I began to doze off. I eventually fell asleep on the curb when some man came over to me. I saw him for only a few seconds. He had a beard, but it wasn't long, and he had brown eyes and short brown hair. That's all I could remember... Then I just fell back asleep._

"So you're awake," I heard a woman's voice.

"Who's there?" I shouted. Then I realized I was chained to the wall. I struggled to break it but I couldn't.

"No need to struggle, dear Maka," she said.

"Who are you? How do you know my name! What do you want from me?!" I shouted louder.

"My name is Maka, I am you, and I want you to kill someone for me." The girl replied.

"What? You can't be me! You don't even sound like me!" I was confused.

"Hahaha, that doesn't matter. As long as your friends think I'm you, then my plan will work out perfectly!" she shouted.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're in your mind." she replied.

"Haha very funny," I retorted, "Tell me the truth."

"I did," she replied, "honestly. We are in your mind right now. Just look around you. The walls are full of pictures, memories. There's Tsubaki, Black*star, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, and dear Soul."

"If you're me, and I'm not saying you are, then why am I chained to the wall?" I asked.

"Because I chained you there," she replied.

"Why?" I shouted.

"Because I don't need you to get in my way!" She yelled.

"What? What are you planning!" I screamed.

"Oh, I just need you to kill someone for me, that's all," she laughed.

"Show yourself!" I shouted.

"Fine..." she said. She walked out. She looked exactly like me, only gray. All gray, no color at all.

"You're not me!" I screamed.

"You might not believe me, but your friends will, and that's all that matters." She smirked.

"Who are you going to kill?" I glared at her.

"Who do you think?" She glared back. Then she turned around and took a picture of the wall. It was a picture of Soul...

"Soul..." I looked at her.

"Lucky guess," she said.

"NO! You can't kill Soul, he's my weapon partner!" I shouted.

"That's exactly why I need to kill him. He's holding you back! You are a weapon and a meister! You will be stronger without him! Stronger... with me," she smiled. Her smile was twisted.

"You... you're... but how? I coughed you up a long time ago!" I screamed.

"Guess you didn't cough all of me up," she laughed.

"But how? I can't have any black blood... I remember it clearly, back when we were fighting the man with the magic eye..." I couldn't make any sense out of it.

"Well, I'm here now. And now that YOU are out of my way, I can take over your soul!" She laughed evilly.

"What?! What are you gonna do!" I cried.

"How many times do I have to explain this?" She asked, "I'm gonna kill Soul!"

"No!" I struggled to break free but I couldn't.

She smirked. "The black blood is taking over your Soul as we speak. Soon enough, I will be in complete control!"

"Soul!" I screamed.

"He can't hear you, idiot!" She shouted.

* * *

**Back at the apartment ~~~ Soul's POV_**

Where the hell was she? I couldn't find her anywhere. I called everyone! We started to search outside. Everywhere, anywhere, she can't just disappear. The rest of the gang showed up in the same place to report back.

"Did anyone find her?" I asked.

"Obviously not," Black*star said, "If we found her we would've carried her back, right?"

"True," I replied, "but we can't stop looking! We have to keep going!"

"But Soul!" Patty complained, "It's been all night! I'm tired!"

"Yeah and I need my beauty sleep," Liz complained with Patty.

"What? You don't care about Maka?!" I shouted.

"We do care," Liz replied, "It's just that-"

"Just what, Liz? WHAT?" I asked angrily.

"Soul," Kid chimed in, "you have to calm down. We've been at it all night. We need some sleep to continue, or else, we might go crazy."

"Hey, what's that?" Tsubaki pointed over to the body on the curb. Everyone turned around.

"MAKA!" I shouted, running over to her side.

"She's unconscious," Kid said.

"NOTHING THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR CAN'T FIX!" Black*star shouted, grabbing Maka. I pulled her away.

"Black*star stop it! She needs rest, not your godliness!" I said.

"Fine, gosh." Black*star said, crossing his arms. I carried her back to the apartment. Everyone else went home. I laid her in her bed and stayed in her room until she finally opened her eyes.

"S-Soul?" she looked at me.

"Maka!" he shouted.

* * *

**Inside Maka's mind ~~~ Real Maka's POV_**

"Soul no!" I shouted, "Don't believe her! She's not really me!"

"It's working, the black blood, I have all the control now!" The evil me laughed.

"Stop it!" I cried, "Why are you doing this?!"

"To get more power!" she laughed, "You're so stupid sometimes, you know?"

"Soul please! See that she's not me!" I screamed.

* * *

**Maka's room ~~~ Soul's POV_**

"Maka, are you ok?" I asked, looking at her eyes. They had changed from emerald-green to a shade of gray.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She looked at me.

"Uh, it's just that... your eyes..." I stuttered.

"What about them?" she asked.

"N-nothing," I said, "As long as you're back, I'm happy."

"Yes, you should be," she replied.

"Uh huh..." I looked at her.

"Well, I should go to sleep now, and you too. Don't we have school tomorrow?" she asked.

"Um, no, tomorrow's Saturday." I replied.

"Oh good, I didn't want to go to school tomorrow," she laughed.

_WTF? Ok yeah, there's definitely something wrong with Maka... Maybe she hit her head? But what's with the gray eyes? Hmm..._ I thought to myself.

"Yeah, ok... good night," I said.

"Good night, Soul," she replied.

I left the room and went to sleep.

* * *

**Maka's mind ~~~ Real Maka's POV_**

"Can you at least tell me when you're gonna kill him?" I asked.

"Not tonight... tonight is too soon. He's kind of suspicious, I have to act more like you, don't I?" she looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Hmm..." she thought to herself.

"You're so evil!" I cried.

"That's what I like to hear," she smirked.

"Please, Soul... don't be stupid."

* * *

**WOO! End of Chapter 2, and very interesting... :3 Hope you enjoyed it, if you have any ideas please leave them in reviews. I'm not sure if this is SoMa, MaStar, or KiMa... I don't know, we'll just have to wait and find out!**

**~MusicMaker87**


	3. Chapter 3

**MusicMaker87: Next chapter! Yay!**

**Black*star: So is it a MaStar? It should be! **

**Soul: So you DO like Maka.**

**Black*star: Yeah, what of it.**

**Soul: Oh nothing... It's just that SHE'S MY MEISTER AND I LIVE WITH HER!**

**Kid: Umm... I don't see how this could be a KiMa considering I like Tsubaki.**

**Black*star: OF COURSE IT'S NOT A KIMA! SHE BELONGS TO ME!**

**Soul: NO SHE'S MINE YOU IDIOT! SHE'S MY MEISTER!**

**Maka: I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE! MAKAAAA CHOP! *knocks out Black*star and Soul***

**Kid: Thank death, those two were getting annoying.**

**Maka: Tell me about it...**

**MusicMaker87: Well, while Black*star and Soul work out their issues, let's start chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Battle Within Begins**

* * *

**Soul's POV_**

I woke up the next morning, but I didn't smell breakfast... Interesting. I put on a shirt and walked over to Maka's room. I knocked on the door.

"Just a minute," she said.

"Maka? Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" she replied.

"Oh.. It's just, you usual make breakfast..." I said, "Not that you have to all the time, but I suck at cooking."

"Oh.. right, I guess I forgot because of last night," she said.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied, "So.. What happened last night?"

"Huh? Oh, I can barely remember. All I remember is waking up on the curb and seeing you." She said.

"Oh," I looked down. "Well I'm glad you're ok."

"Yeah me too," she said. She finally opened the door, and my eyes almost popped out of my head. She was wearing something she would never even think of wearing! _Short shorts and a skimpy tank top, yup there's something wrong with this girl, _I thought to myself.

"Uh, Maka," I tried not to stare, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Soul, stop worrying about me," she laughed.

I looked at her eyes, _still gray... _"Ok Maka, you're coming with me," I grabbed her hand.

"What? Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see," I smirked.

* * *

**Inside Maka's Mind ~~~ Real Maka's POV_**

_Good, _I thought to myself, _Soul knows it's not me... I hope Stein can figure it out._

"Grr," the black-blooded me said, "Where is he taking me?! Maka, do you know?"

"No," I said sincerely, "I really have no idea."

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Yeah really," I replied.

"Ok, then I'll just have to kill him before he takes me there, wherever that may be," she smirked.

"WHAT? SOUL NO!" I shouted.

* * *

**Back in Death City ~~~ Soul's POV_**

All of a sudden, she got away from my grip.

"You think you can just take me wherever you want without me saying a thing about it? Against my will?" she asked.

"What? Maka, I just wanna take you to a place so we can talk in private," I said, trying not to make it sound suspicious.

"Well that's not gonna happen, I know what you're doing!" She didn't sound like herself anymore.

"You're not Maka..." I glared at her, turning my arm into a scythe.

She just smirked. Then she turned her arm into a scythe.

"Maka?" I looked at her arm, "What?!"

She laughed and headed towards me, striking down at me. I dodged it and striked at her. She flew back.

"Nice try," she smirked.

_Maybe I can lead her to Stein's using my fighting skills..._I thought to myself. She kept striking at me, and I kept backing towards Stein's lab. I'm pretty sure Stein saw what was happening because he came out as soon as possible.

"What's going on with Maka?" Stein asked.

"No time to explain, but this isn't Maka, it's something else," I said.

"Well then let's take it down," Stein replied. Spirit came out and turned into a scythe, but then he noticed they were fighting his daughter.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! HOLD ON A SECOND! THIS IS MY DAUGHTER!" he shouted.

"She isn't your daughter, Spirit, she's something else. Something has taken her over, we don't know what, but we need to at least get her unconscious before we can figure that out." Stein explained.

"Right," Spirit agreed, "Maka this is for you! I LOVE YOU MAKA!"

Stein striked at Maka and she dodged it. She kept dodging until she flipped over him and landed behind me. She grabbed me and held me hostage, one of her arms a scythe, the other holding on to me.

"Soul!" Stein shouted, "Don't make any sudden movements! There's no telling what could happen!"

"Yeah I got it," I said. "Maka what're you doing!" Her scythe arm got closer to his neck.

"I'm not just holding you hostage, little boy," she smirked, "I'm going to kill you no matter what you do. All this time you've been holding me back! I'm much more than just a meister! I don't deserve a filthy weapon like you, I deserve to become a death scythe! Besides, who would want to put up with making YOU a death scythe! You're just an albino kid; you aren't worth of becoming a death scythe!"

"Soul, don't listen to her," Stein shouted, "She's just trying to get to you!"

The thought of losing Maka as a meister popped into my head. I almost wanted to cry, but cool guys don't cry, so I held my tears back.

"Maka how could you say such a thing? You're my meister! I need you! I can't live with out you!" I shouted.

* * *

**Maka's mind ~~~ (I'm just gonna say Maka's POV from now on instead of Real Maka, because Fake Maka is actually gonna be called the demon now) ... Maka's POV_**

"Soul! Soul! I can hear you! Don't fall for it!" I shouted.

"It's not gonna work, little girl," the demon said, still in my body form though.

"I'll never give up!" I shouted.

"Never?" she asked.

"NEVER!" I screamed. All of a sudden, I felt power flowing through my veins, and I was able to break free from the chains.

"WHAT?!" she yelled, "HOW?!"

"RAHHH!" I shouted as I pushed her down. She got up and appeared behind me.

"You're gonna have to be faster than that, dear Maka," She was holding me.

"THIS IS MY SOUL!" I shouted, stepping on her foot.

"AHHH!" She screamed in pain. I ran out the door.

_If I can reach my soul before she does, I can free the black blood, _I thought to myself, running away from my mind, heading to my soul.

* * *

**In front of Stein's house ~~~ Soul's POV_**

All of a sudden, I felt Maka jerk back. Her arm changed back to human, and her eyes became green.

"Soul!" I heard her shout my name, and she fell to the ground. Her eyes closed.

"Quick, grab her and bring her into the lab," Stein shouted.

Spirit and I picked her up and brought her inside. We set her down on a table and Stein began observing, using his Soul's wavelength. He had the answer.

"Maka is having a battle within herself," he said, "There's black blood involved. I think there may be a demon inside her that was trying to take over her body, and then the demon's next plan was to kill Soul."

I flinched when he said that.

"Now all she has to do is reach her soul before the demon does," he explained, "but that may be difficult for her, considering the demon is the black blood. Her soul is surrounded by the black blood, and her chances are slim, but it is HER soul, so who knows what could happen."

I stood up, "I'm going in there with her."

"Soul, it's too dangerous," Stein said, "If you go into her body and you die, you'll never come back."

"She's my meister," I said, "I have too. When we fight, we fight together."

Stein smirked, "I'm not going to stop you, but I will warn you, the black blood inside her is more powerful than you can imagine."

"I can take it," I replied, "I have black blood too, and a demon. I can take this demon on."

"Alright," Stein said, "just be careful... There's no telling what could happen."

I nodded. I put my hand on Maka's chest. _Woah, guess she isn't really all that flat chested after all... _I put my head to her head, and then... I was in.

Bring it on.

* * *

**MusicMaker87: HAH! You have to wait now!**

**Random Guest: You're so mean!**

**MusicMaker87: I try :3**

**Soul: Come on! Just make the fight scene, I wanna kick some demon ass!**

**MusicMaker87: BAD SOUL! NO SWEARING!**

**Soul: Well, it IS rated M, isn't it?**

**MusicMaker87: You've got a point.**

**Maka: He better not die inside me, I don't think I could live with that.**

**Soul: Me either.**

**MusicMaker87: Well duh, you'd be dead so either way you couldn't live!**

**Soul: I see how it is.**

**MusicMaker87: :3**

**Black*star: HEY WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME AND MAKA? HUH?**

**MusicMaker87: Oh, right... Don't worry I'll figure something out... :3**

**Soul: I don't like the sound of that.**

**Black*star: I do!**

**Maka: MAKAAA CHOP! **

**Soul: Flinches**

**Black*star: *falls to ground***

**Soul: Wait, you didn't Maka chop me?**

**Maka: Why? Do you want me to?**

**Soul: NO! no... I'm fine, thanks.**

**Maka: That's what I thought. I'm letting you off the hook this time because you're coming in to help me defeat that stupid demon, that's true partner ship, right?**

**Soul: That's true partner ship... or you could say relationshi-**

**Maka: MAKAAA**

**Soul: WAIT I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA LET ME OFF THE HOOK!**

**Maka: Oh yeah, heheh...**

**Soul: phew..**

**MusicMaker87: Well, this was fun, see you guys in chapter four! Well, actually, I won't see you... but I will see your reviews! Right? :3 ...**

**Soul: They aren't gonna review...**

**MusicMaker87: Shut up Soul, they will, they will...**

**Soul: Yeah... sureee... ok...**

**MusicMaker87: Whatever! On to the next chapter!**

**Excalibur: Excaliburrr Excaliburrr, from the United King, Ima looking for him, Ima goin' to Californiaaa**

**MusicMaker87: PATTY!**

**Patty: What? Isn't he just soooo cute?!**

**MusicMaker87: UGH**

**Excalibur: Yes, I am cute. **

**MusicMaker87: Go be cute somewhere else!**

**Excalibur: FOOL!**

**Patty: Come on little penguin dude! Let's go! *drags Excalibur away***

**Excalibur: What? Where are we going? **

**MusicMaker87: TO CHAPTER 4! WITHOUT ANY MORE DISTRACTIONS! **

**~MusicMaker87**


	4. Chapter 4

**MusicMaker87: YEAH! FIGHT/ADVENTURE SCENE!**

**Soul: Bring it on!**

**Maka: Yeah...**

**MusicMaker87: What? Aren't you excited to kick the demon's butt?**

**Maka: ... **

**Soul: HELL YEAH! **

**Maka: Let's just get this over with..**

**MusicMaker87: :3 ~~~ I donut own Soul Eater ~(Disclaimer)**

**Kid: NO! IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL!**

**MusicMaker87: Fine -.- ~(Disclaimer)~**

**Kid: That's better..**

**MusicMaker87: On to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Battle Within Commences**

* * *

**Soul's POV_**

_I'm in..._ I thought to myself, _It's so dark.. Where am I?_

"Maka?" I called her name. It echoed. All of a sudden, a dark red light turned on. I could see the walls, but just barely. I walked down a long corridor and found foot prints. I decided to follow them.

"Maka!" I called out her name again. I turned around a corner and saw a light. I walked over to it and found her heart. I decided to walk inside.

"Woah," I looked around at all the different pictures of her emotions. There were some pics of her and her father when she was little, and some pictures of Black*star... There were a lot of pictures of me... "Maka? Are you in here?"

All of a sudden, I heard foot steps. "Who's there?" I heard the voice ask. It sounded like Maka!

"Maka? Is that you?" I asked, looking around.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Uhh..." I stuttered. Then I turned around and saw the girl. It was a younger version of Maka, but she was gray. "Ahh!" I shouted and turned my arm into a scythe. She whimpered, which made me hold back. Then she smirked. She tackled me down to the ground.

"YOU'RE MINE!" She grimaced.

"Actually, you're wrong," I heard another girls voice but I couldn't see her, "he's mine." All of a sudden, a dark blade came out of no where and punctured the girl's heart. She disappeared and the blade went away. I looked over to the dark corner.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Soul? Is that really you?" She sounded like Maka.

"Maka, are you really you?" I asked. She walked out of the corner, her hair was down. She wasn't gray. "Maka!" I ran up to her and hugged her. Then I realized I was being uncool so I stepped back and held out my hand. She laughed.

"Let's go kick some ass," she said, grabbing my hand.

"Hell yeah!" I shouted, turning into a scythe. We headed out of the heart and a little further down. We finally reached her soul, but for some reason, it seemed to easy... Her soul was surrounded by black blood, but there was a small part that was still its normal color. We went in.

"So this is your soul," I said.

"Yeah," she replied, gripping me tighter.

"Maka, what is it?" I asked.

"I can sense her, the demon," she replied.

"Get ready, Maka," I said.

She nodded. It was silent. We stood there for almost a minute before we saw something like a dark shadow pass us.

"What was that?" Maka asked.

"Not sure, but whatever it is, we can't trust it," I said.

"Yeah," she agreed.

Then she appeared. The gray Maka. Almost everything about her was the same, except for the color.

"So, you think you can defeat me, huh?" she smirked, "when I'm the one who has control of the black blood?!"

"Maka, stay focused, don't let your guard down," I said.

"I know what I'm doing Soul," she replied.

"Well if you're so confident, let's get started, shall we?" She laughed. Then she disappeared and reappeared behind us. She tried to trip Maka but she jumped out of the way and striked at her. She fell back to the floor of the soul, then she bounced back up at hit Maka with her arm, which felt like metal because of the black blood.

"Ah!" Maka coughed up blood, hitting the wall of her soul.

* * *

**In the Lab ~~~ Stein's POV_**

I could tell they were struggling. Just then, Maka's friends all came in, without even knocking.

"HEY IS MAKA OK?!" Black*star shouted.

"Shh, Black*star," Tsubaki said, "Not so loud."

"I'm a god! I can be as loud as I want!" Black*star yelled.

"Black*star, seriously, be quiet," I said.

"Oh hey Stein," Black*star said.

"You guys came to see Maka, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah is she ok?" Patty asked.

"I'm not sure. Right now, she's inside herself, battling with the black blood that's surrounding her soul. Soul went in to help her. They're probably in her soul right now as we speak." I explained.

"I hope she's ok," Kid said.

"Yeah," Liz agreed.

"We can only hope things turn out in the best way they can.." I looked back at Maka and Soul, "almost anything could happen."

* * *

**Back in Maka's soul ~~~ Maka's POV_**

I held my scythe tighter.

"Maka," he said, "not so tight!"

"Sorry," I said. I glared at the demon.

"Maka," Soul looked at me through the reflection, smirking. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"This is MY soul! LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!" I shouted. "Witch hunter!"

I striked at the demon, hitting her, but she got back up. "What?" Soul and I both said at the same time.

"RAAHHH!" I shouted, slicing her in half. She disappeared and then appeared behind me. This time, she succeeded in tripping me. I fell to the floor.

"MAKA GET UP!" Soul shouted.

She was about to crush me when I rolled out of the way. I got on top of her and held her down. She pushed me off and I went flying against the wall.

"AH!" I coughed up blood.

"MAKA!" Soul shouted.

I fell to the floor. Soul changed back into human form. I had blood all over my face.

"Soul," I said.

"Maka," he looked at me, then turned around and glared at the demon. She only smirked. She started walking over to us.

"Change back into a scythe..." I said.

"Maka, are you sure?" He asked.

"JUST DO IT!" I shouted. He nodded and turned back into a scythe. I grabbed him and tried to get up. She kicked me, hard. I flew back and hit the wall again. I coughed up more blood.

"Maka!" Soul shouted. I slowly got up, my legs shaking.

"I've broken you, and now your soul is mine," she laughed. She went to kick me again, but I jumped over her and landed on the other side of my soul.

"WHAT?" She screamed. I wiped the blood off my face and shouted, "SOUL RESONANCE!"

She turned around and immediately was afraid. I could tell from the look in her eyes.

"GENIE HUNTER!" I shouted. It worked! I did genie hunter again!

I striked at her, and hit her dead on. She went flying, hit the wall, and fell to the floor. She was coughing up blood when I walked up to her.

"This is my soul," I said pointing to myself, "And you don't belong here!"

I kicked her and she went flying. She hit the wall again, and fell back down. Then I took Soul and held him up.

"Let's finish this," I smirked. I sliced her in half, and she disappeared. All the black blood was gone. I could slowly begin to feel myself, and I could take control of my body.

"See ya when we get out," Soul said, high-fiving me.

"Yeah." I replied. He smirked.

Soon enough we were out, and I could move my hands. Then I opened my eyes and saw Soul by my face. He slowly opened his eyes and smirked. Then I saw the rest of my friends with big smiled on their faces.

"Hey guys..." I said.

"MAKA'S BACK!" Black*Star shouted.

Everyone came over to me and asked me if I was ok and stuff.

"I'm glad you were able to fight off all that black blood, and it would've been difficult if you didn't have your weapon partner come in with you." Stein said.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"He did it, even though he knew he could die if he went in," Stein smiled, "Now that... that is a death scythe to me."

"Thanks Stein," Soul said.

He nodded. "So Maka, do you think you can get up?"

"Yeah," I said. I stood up.

"Good," Stein said, "then you should be back to normal in no time. In the mean time, it's late, you kids should be in bed. Good night!"

"Good night Dr. Stein!" she waved good-bye and headed home.

* * *

**Time skip! ~~ Back at Soul's and Maka's apartment ~~ Maka's POV_**

"So, what you want for dinner?" I asked.

"Oh, no," Soul said, "I'm cooking for you tonight."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I want to," he said, "you deserve it."

"Ha, ok," I smirked.

**After dinner_**

"That was good," I said.

"I try," he laughed.

"Well, we have school tomorrow," I said, "We should get some sleep."

"Yeah..." Soul looked down.

"Soul? You ok?" I asked.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." He replied.

"Okayy," I smirked and poked him, "I'll be in my room."

"Alright," he gave me a toothy grin.

* * *

**Soul's POV_**

_What if she's right? That demon girl... What if I am holding Maka back? ... Maybe... Err... But that was the demon talking, maybe she was just trying to get to my head... But still, Maka does have scythe blood in her, what if I really am just holding Maka back.. She could become a death scythe! Sigh... _

"Maka..."

* * *

**Soul: What the heck is a "toothy grin?"**

**MusicMaker87: You know! It's that smile that you give Maka every once in a while when you show you're cute shark teeth.**

**Soul: My shark teeth aren't cute, they're cool.**

**Maka: I think they're cute.**

**MusicMaker87: Yeah, they really are...**

**Soul: *face palm***

**Black*star: There's TWO WHOLE CHAPTERS about SOUL and MAKA?! What about ME?!**

**MusicMaker87: Don't worry, your time will come :3**

**Black*Star: IT better come SOON.**

**MusicMaker87: Oh it will :3 :3**

**Black*star: ok can you please stop with the creepy mustache faces, you're kinda scaring me...**

**MusicMaker87: No! :3 :3 :3 :3 :3**

**Black*star: I'm outta here.**

**Excalibur: Did someone say, EXCALIBUR?!**

**Black*star: WHAT? Who said Excalibur!**

**Excalibur: You just did!**

**Black*Star: What? No I didn't!**

**Excalibur: FOOL! Yes you did.**

**Black*star: NO I DIDN'T!**

**MusicMaker87: Well ok then, while they argue, you guys can review, favorite and follow! Hope you enjoyed it! :3D**

**~ MusicMaker87**


	5. Chapter 5

**MusicMaker87: aaand were back!**

**Black*star: let's get this thing started!**

**MusicMaker87: Yeah! and people, if you want to see my OCs I've created, go on FB and type in MusicMaker Fanfiction! :3**

**Disclaimer: own Soul Eater I do not**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Don't hold back**

* * *

**Soul's POV_**

Before I knew it, it was Sunday morning. Maka was still asleep, so I went to the living room to watch some TV. Then, that thought from last night hit me again, _You're holding her back, you know... _It sounded like the demon's voice. Not Maka's demon, but mine. I could handle him though, I already ate him.

_What? So you're just going to ignore me? That's not very nice._

"What do you want?" I asked.

_What do I want? No, the question is, what does your MEISTER want?_

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied.

_I'm sure you do... She has her father's weapon blood. She's capable of so many things that you can't even imagine._

"So? She's my meister! I need her and she needs me!" I shouted.

* * *

**Maka's POV_**

I woke up to loud yelling that sounded like Soul. He said something about meister and needing something. I wasn't sure, but maybe he was just talking to Black*Star on the phone. _I'm going back to sleep... _I thought to myself, closing my eyes.

* * *

**Soul's POV_**

_Now Soul, you want to be quiet, or else, your MEISTER might hear you..._

"I don't care!" I shouted louder, "just leave me alone!"

_Hm... Whatever you say, but you can't run away from ALL your problems... _

The last thing he said struck me, right in the chest. I remembered how my parents used to be. How I ran away from them... Maybe he was right?

"Hey Soul, you ok?" I heard Maka's voice and quickly turned around.

"What? Yeah, you?" I replied.

"I'm fine," she smiled, "Are you sure though, you sounded pretty angry..."

"Yeah... I'm fine," I said, trying to forget about what I was thinking earlier.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll make breakfast after," She smiled sweetly and headed to the bathroom.

"She seems so happy," I sighed, talking to myself, "But what if... what if she's not? What if it's my fault?"

* * *

**After showering... Maka's POV_**

I came out of the shower wearing my usual outfit and walked over to the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast Soul?" I asked, but there was no answer. I looked at the note on the counter and it said:

_Hey,_

_I've decided to go hang with Black*star today. I'll eat_

_breakfast at his house, so don't worry about it._

_ ~ Soul_

I looked at the note for a while, and then I just shrugged my shoulders. I walked over to the fridge and took out some eggs.

* * *

**Somewhere in Death City: Soul's POV_**

_I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I realize it sooner? Maka's way better off without me... Wait what the hell am I thinking! She needs me, and right now I'm letting her down! I gotta get back to the apartment. But wait... _I thought to myself, turning around, _Where the hell am I?_

I started walking back when all of a sudden, a guy came out of no where, stopping right in front of me.

"Where you think you're goin, little man?" he asked.

"Uhh, home," I said, looking up at him.

His friends came around and surrounded me.

"I don't think so!" he smirked.

"What're you gonna do to me?" I asked, looking around.

"You'll see..." He grabbed my shirt. I wasn't amused. I kicked him off of me.

"Oh so you wanna play huh?" He asked, holding out his hand. _This guy's a meister?_

One of his friends turned into a gun and he pointed it at me. I turned my arm into a scythe.

"Oh wow! A pretty little scythe, what are you gonna do? Huh? Try to give me a paper cut?!" He laughed. Everyone else laughed around him. I got angrier. _Damn it if only Maka was here._

* * *

**Maka's POV_**

After breakfast, I decided to call Soul to see how he was doing.

He wasn't answering.

* * *

**Soul's POV_**

All of a sudden, my phone starts vibrating. I looked down at it. Maka! The man grabbed the phone out of my hands and looked at it.

"AWW!" He shouted, "Is your little girl friend calling? TOO BAD!" He shouted, slamming my phone on the ground and smashing it. They all laughed.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I shouted. _This is so uncool..._

* * *

**Maka's POV_**

_Maybe I should call Black*Star..._

I called Black*star, and he picked up.

"Hey Maka, how's it goin?" he asked.

"Hey is Soul there?" I asked.

"No, why?" he asked.

"Wait, he's not there?! But he left a note on the counter thirty minutes ago saying he was going to your place!" I said.

"Weird... he's not here though, so maybe me and you could hang sometime?" he asked.

"Maybe I'm gonna call Kid," I said urgently hanging up and calling Kid.

* * *

**Black*star's POV_**

"So is that a yes?" I asked no one.

* * *

**Maka's POV_**

"Hey Kid, have you seen Soul?" I asked.

"No," he replied, "Why?"

"I can't find him anywhere!" I screamed.

"Oh my, I'll come help immediately... just as soon as I make sure my painting is perfectly symmetrical." he replied.

"UGH!" was all I said before hanging up. I grabbed my coat and headed out looking for Soul. I used soul perception. _I'll never give up until I find you, Soul..._

* * *

**Soul's POV_**

_What? Why do I feel so weak? Is it because Maka isn't here? THIS IS SO UNCOOL!_

The men walked closer to me. I backed up to a brick wall. My arm was still a scythe. The man put the gun to my chest. It was cold. I was sweating.

_Come on Soul! You're stronger than this! _The demon said.

"What?" I said out loud.

The men looked confused.

_Use the black blood, Soul... _he said.

"HELL NO!" I shouted.

Now the men were angry. I looked up at them and saw they were getting close. I looked at the man's finger, about to pull the trigger, when all of a sudden I heard a voice. _It's just an angel, I'm probably dead right now, _I thought to myself, but then I looked in the direction they were looking. It was Maka!

"Give me my weapon back," she said.

"What? You mean little scythe boy?" The leader smirked.

"He's not little, and yes," she was definitely pissed off.

"Hey wait a minute," he looked at her, "I've seen your face before! You're that kid's girl friend!" They all laughed.

"What?" she looked at them. While they were laughing, she managed to get through them and get to the man who was pointed a gun at my chest. She kicked the gun out of his hand and the gun turned back into a man.

"HEY!" The man shouted. He grabbed Maka and put her up against a wall.

"Ah," she moaned.

"You're kinda cute," he said, smirking. He licked her neck slowly.

"Back off!" I shouted. He turned around and glared at me.

"Soul!" Maka shouted, holding out her hand. I nodded and turned into a scythe.

"WHAT?!" the men shouted.

Maka flew into the air and landed on their leader, making him fall to the ground. They got angry and headed towards her. She swung me around and they all fell to the ground.

"My work here is done," she smirked. I turned back into a human, but she was still holding my hand. "Come on Soul, let's get lunch," she said, pulling me.

"Thanks Maka," I said.

"No problem, but why did you lie to me?" She asked.

"I-" I didn't know what to say. "Maka it's not you... It's just..."

She looked at me, her emerald eyes shining in the sunlight.

"Am I holding you back?" I asked.

She looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, since you're a scythe, wouldn't you wanna be more than just a meister?" I asked.

"Huh?" She looked at the ground.

"That's what I mean... I am holding you back, aren't I?" I looked at her.

"No," she said.

"No?" I asked.

She looked at me, "No. I want to be your meister. I wanna follow in my mother's foot steps, not my papa's, and that means I have to become the best meister ever. But to do that, I need you. I wouldn't want it any other way."

I smirked. She smiled. Then we noticed we were still holding hands.

"Oh... sorry.." She said.

"It's cool," I replied.

We headed over to a place and had lunch together.

_I wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

**MusicMaker87: So? You like?**

**Maka: Yeah, you made me look badass!**

**Soul: You made me look like a wimp! :(**

**MusicMaker87: oh sorry, I'll try to fix that. :3**

**Black*star: So wait... Are me and Maka hanging out then?**

**Maka: ...**

**MusicMaker87: We'll see :3**

**~MusicMaker87**


	6. Chapter 6

**MusicMaker87: Hey hey hey! Wassup my fanfiction peoples?! Ok, now I realize I've gotten I bit off track with Black*star and Maka, so Ima make it up to you guys. This chapter is gonna have some MaStar action in it! It's time for Black*star to shine!**

**Black*star: Correction, I already shine. It's time for me to shine even brighter!**

**MusicMaker87: Right...**

**Black*star: So is Maka gonna finally talk to me after the kiss and stuff?**

**MusicMaker87: Yup, but we have to wait and see what she says :3**

**Maka: Ugh...**

**Black*star: What's wrong Maka?**

**Maka: I'm just in a bad mood...**

**Black*star: I bet my godliness can cheer you up! Just look at how awesome I am!**

**Maka: It's not really helping...**

**Black*star: Well then maybe my signature will!**

**Maka: NOOO!**

**Black*star: Come over here!**

**Maka: WAIT! How about I sing you a song instead...**

**Black*star: Ok sure, go ahead.**

**Maka: This one's about you.**

**Black*star: AWESOME**

**Maka: Twinkle twinkle little star...**

**Black*star: *grins***

**Maka: I will hit you with my car**

**Black*star: HAH! MAKA YOU CRACK ME UP! There's NO way you could hit ME with a car! I'm way to big for that! Besides, I'm the great Black*star!**

**Maka: *face palm***

**MusicMaker87: Alright... on with the story...**

* * *

**DIS CLAIMer: Soul Eater is something that I do not own **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Black*star's more than just a star**

**Black*star's POV_**

It was late at night, and the only thing on my mind was Maka. _Why did she just come up to me and kiss me? What was the reason? I mean, besides that I'm a god and all... but I thought she hated me... When she was telling me why she did... I hoped she wouldn't blame it on the alcohol, but she did... and she blamed it on Soul for some reason... But I thought she was gonna say she loved me... WHAT AM I THINKING? _I broke myself out of my thoughts.

_Maybe I should text her..._ I pulled out my phone and sent her a message. I waited twenty minutes and then fell asleep.

* * *

**Maka's POV_**

I woke up early and refreshed. I was about to change into my usual outfit when I realized I had a text. I picked up my phone and looked at it. _The text is from Black*star?! What could he possibly want?! _I thought to myself, reading the text.

All it said was: _Hey Maka..._

I got up, still holding the phone in my hand, and went to the kitchen. Feeling thankful that we had today off, even though it was a Monday, I decided to make a big breakfast. For once, I actually didn't want to go to school today.

_But still... _I thought to myself again, _Why would Black*star, of all people, text me? ..._

Just then I felt Soul's soul. I heard him walk into the kitchen and sit down.

"Hey Maka," he said, "What's for breakfast?"

"Stuff," I replied.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like stuff," I laughed.

"Lemme see," he said, peering over my shoulder. He saw pancakes, sausages, eggs, bacon, and waffles. "You're officially the coolest meister ever," he said, smirking.

"I know," I smiled. I placed all the food on the table and we ate.

**After breakfast ~~~~~~~~~~~**

I looked down at my phone. I kept staring at the text he sent me. _Should I reply? _I asked myself in thought. _Maybe I should call him..._

"Hey," Soul said, getting my attention, "Kid just texted me. He said he needed help with something. Pretty sure it has to do with symmetricality, so it might be a while..."

"Ha, ok," I laughed.

"I'll be back later," he said, walking out the door. Just as he left, I decided to call Black*star.

_*Ring ring* *Ring ring*_

"Hey Maka wassup?" I heard Black*star say.

"Actually," I laughed, "I called to ask you that question... You texted me last night at like eleven?"

"Oh... right," he sounded slightly nervous, which was strange considering it was Black*star.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Well... I... I was wondering..." he sounded even more nervous, "just... *sigh* You wanna hang out?"

I was shocked. _He wants to hang out with ME? _"Uh, sure..." I said.

"Cool, I'll be at your house in a few... I hope you don't mind walking..." he said.

"I don't mind," I said normally, trying to make it less awkward.

"Alright, I'll be there in a bit." he replied, hanging up.

Then I thought to myself again, _Is this a date? O.o_

Black*star was already here when I finished getting dressed. _D*mn he's fast... _I thought to myself. We went outside. The sun was shining and the weather was warm. Black*Star grabbed my hand, but I pulled away.

He looked at me, "Trust me, if you wanna keep up, you're gonna have to hold on."

"Ok.." I said. I held his hand and we jumped. We landed on someone's rooftop and ran. We kept jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Close your eyes," he said, stopping me.

"Umm... ok..." I said, closing my eyes slowly.

He grabbed onto my body, hugging me from behind, and we jumped. We landed on the soft grass. I could feel it on my ankles.

"Open." Black*star let go of me.

I opened my eyes, and I almost wanted to cry. It was the old cherry blossom tree Black*star and I would go to when we were kids.

"Black*star..." I said his name, almost in a whisper.

"Do you remember?" he said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah," I smiled. I was gonna ask why, but then I decided to hold it back and just enjoy it. It was beautiful. The sun was high in the sky now, and it was almost noon.

"You wanna go get lunch?" he asked.

"Sure," I said.

He grabbed my hand and we jumped again. Running and leaping on other people's rooftops, we finally got to a place. It was the Death Cafe. It sold coffee, tea, sweets, and sandwiches.

"Have you been here before?" He looked at me.

"Yeah, I have, just to get a coffee though," I replied.

"What?! You have to try a sandwich," he said, pulling me inside. _I can't believe I haven't hit him in the head with my 3049 page book yet..._

We walked inside and ordered lunch. When we sat down, Black*star had already finished and was watching me as I took my first bite.

"You know you're making this awkward, right?" I smiled shyly.

"That's good, you're intimidated by me," he smirked, "Just take a bite, you won't regret it."

I took a bite. It was amazing!

"This... is ..." I looked at him, and then at the sandwich, and then back at him.

"AMAZING!"

"Told you so!" Black*star shouted. Everyone looked at us. I started to feel a little nervous, but because I was with Black*star, there really was no way of escaping this awkwardness. I ate the sandwich, and then he took my hand again.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"Trust me," he looked at me and squeezed my hand tightly.

"Ok.." I smiled.

We leapt onto the rooftops again and this time, I was actually getting used to it. We headed in the direction of the sun. Then we sat down on the roof as we watched the sun slowly begin to set.

"It's beautiful," I said, looking at it.

"Just like you," he mumbled.

"Huh?" I turned around and looked at him.

"Nothing," he replied, "I... I just agreed with you that's all."

* * *

**Black*star's POV_**

She smiled at me. I just wanted to reach out and kiss her... She's so beautiful. _How the heck am I supposed to tell her my feelings? I know she doesn't hate me, and she hasn't hit me in the head with one of her books yet... Maybe I should just tell her._

The sun was low to the ground, and the sky was pink and orange.

I grabbed her hand. She jumped, "Oh, are we going already?"

"No..." I replied. She loosened her grip. _Should I tell her now? ..._

She looked at me with a blank stare. I moved my face just inches away from hers. I smiled.

"Do you remember, when we were kids? And you used to sit in my lap and fall asleep?" I asked.

She blushed and nodded.

I pulled her into a hug.

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Maka's eyes widened as he pulled her into a hug, but then she hugged him back.

"I don't think of you as a sister, you know?" he looked at her.

She nodded.

"I see you as a friend... but..." Maka interrupted him and said, "When we were kids... We used to be closer, ... so what happened?"

"I... I don't know" he replied.

She looked down.

"Do you wanna be closer?" he asked her. She looked up.

He smirked.

She pushed herself into him and hugged him. They both fell backwards and Maka ended up on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Maka, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**MusicMaker87: How's that for a MaStar?!**

**Black*star: It's about time!**

**Maka: *blushes***

**MusicMaker87: :3**

**Excalibur: Hey! What about me? I should get a chapter dedicated to Maka and I.**

**Maka: I can't take it anymore! MAKAAA**

**Excailbur: Hm?**

**Maka: CHOP!**

**Excalibur: *goes flying***

**Patty: HAHA stupid alien penguin thingy!**

**Kid: FINALLY that asymmetrical FREAK is gone! **

**Liz: What makes him so asymmetrical?**

**Kid: HOW COULD YOU NOT NOTICE?! HE HAS A CANE IN ONE HAND AND NOT IN THE OTHER! FILTHY SCUM!**

**Liz: Uh huh...**

**Tsubaki: It's ok, Kid, *hugs him* he's gone now.**

**Kid: *hugs back* Tsubaki you're so understanding!**

**Soul: ...**

**MusicMaker87: ...**

**Soul: ...**

**MusicMaker87: ...**

**Soul: .**

**MusicMaker87: WELL ANYWAYS! On to chapter seven!**

**~MusicMaker87**


	7. Chapter 7

**Black*star: YES!**

**MusicMaker87: yup :3**

**Maka: yeah...**

**Patty: Yup! Wait... What're we talkin' about?**

**Black*star: Mak-**

**Maka: NOTHING!**

**Patty: You're talking about nothing? That's boring!**

**Black*star: You didn't let me finish! Maka and I are-**

**Maka: MAKAAA...**

**Black*Star: *looks at Maka and smirks* -dating.**

**Maka: CHOP!**

**Black*star: AH! DAMN MAKA THAT HURT!**

**Maka: Good.**

**Patty: You guys are DATING?! Didn't see that coming!**

**Kid and Liz: Who's dating? **

**Patty: MA-**

**Maka: *covers Patty's mouth* Let's just move on with the story, ok?!**

**MusicMaker87: Yeah, Maka's got a point, let's do this thing!**

**~~~ DISCLAIMER: When I own Soul Eater, snakes will magically float it the air.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A new enemy**

* * *

**Maka's POV_**

_I don't believe it, _I thought to myself, _I CAN'T believe it. I always thought Soul and I would fall in love, but here I am, up on a rooftop, the sun slowly setting behind us, on top of Black*star and looking down at him._

"I love you, Maka," his words ringed in my ears. I couldn't hold myself back. I had plunged into his love, and now I was drowning in it. For once, he doesn't seem like some bratty kid who's full of himself.

"I love you too," I replied. I meant every word. I felt the strong bond that we shared back when we were kids come rushing back into my heart. I wondered if he felt the same.

His strong arms grabbed my shoulders and pushed me over so that he was on top of me. He smirked. His hand tenderly brushed my stray hair behind my ear.

He slowly leaned in closer to me, but before anything could happen, I sensed something. My face changed from calm to alert. He backed away with a confused look.

"What is it Maka?" he asked.

I didn't reply. I was focusing my soul perception down to the dark alley that was across the street and a few blocks down.

"Maka?" Black*star asked.

I closed my eyes and then opened them again.

"Kishin."

"ALRIGHT LET'S GO!" Black*star shouted, about to go after the kishin.

"Black*star, hold up!" I said, pulling him back. "We don't have our weapons!"

"Maka, it's me and you! A god assassin and a Death Scythe meister! I think we can handle it! Besides, I've got my wavelength!" He smirked.

"But-"

"Look, Maka! It's now or never! I'm goin' with or without you!" Black*star interrupted me.

I gave him a determined look. He smirked and held out his hand. I nodded and took it.

_I can't just leave him to fight it on his own, _I thought to myself as we leapt from rooftop to rooftop, _even if he IS Black*star, there's something strange about this kishin..._

We jumped down and landed in front of the alley. It was too dark to see anything with the sun setting and the fact that it was a closed up area. Black*star blindly walked in. I followed. Then we heard a laughter. It sounded like a teenage girl...

Then... it came out. The kishin... was a girl?

"Ma- Ma-ka... she- she's ... wow," Black*star said, gazing at the girl. I frowned.

She was the kishin, yet she had long blonde hair with streaks of light blue, cream-colored skin, bright ocean-blue eyes, light pink lips, and an hour-glass figure. She was singing something, but I couldn't understand the words.

She wore a light, pearl pink sleeveless top that had ruffles and showed her mid-section, and the same color ruffled skirt. She had anklets that were pearl white, but no shoes. What was she?

Black*star was drooling. He slowly walked over to her. The closer he got, the more he drooled. _Men, _I thought to myself as my heart was hurting inside, _they're all alike!_

I grabbed Black*star's shirt and tried to pull him away from her, but he just kept walking, and she just kept singing. Obviously, this was something Black*star couldn't handle. There was only one escape: kill the kishin. _But how? I don't have Soul... (A/N from now on when you see slanted words and nothing that says what they mean, like this is her singing or her thinking or something, just assume that it's the person whose POV is stated is thinking. In this case, that would be Maka who's thinking.)_

There was no time to think. I had to act. I let go of Black*star's shirt and slowly pulled out one of my books. The kishin girl kept singing. She wasn't paying any attention to me. _Now's my chance._

"Makaaa..." I whispered to myself, then started sprinting at her.

"CHOP!" I shouted loud enough to echo through the alley.

My 2,057 page book had landed right in the middle of her head, making her fall to the ground. As soon as I did that, Black*star had snapped out of it as if he were in a trance, _which I'm pretty sure he was. _He rubbed his eyes and then scratched his head, looking dizzy. He stumbled over to me and eventually regained his balance.

"Maka?" he asked, "What happened?" His eyes trailed from my book to the girl who was on the ground. "What happened to her?"

I raised my book. His brows furrowed.

"Black*star she's a-"

"A helpless, innocent, beautiful person that you knocked out just because you were jealous?" he smirked.

"Close," I gave him a look, "But no. She, as beautiful as she may be, is a kishin."

"What? Damn! She's the hottest kishin I've ever seen!" he shouted. I frowned.

She slowly started to pick herself up. I armed myself with my book as Black*star stood there staring at her. She got up and looked at us.

"I almost had him! If it wasn't for you!" she pointed at me.

Black*star put his arm in front of me to protect me.

"Black*star," she sang, "Why don't you come over here by me?"

"Yeah right. Like you could trick me again! I'm way too big for that!" he shouted.

She frowned and simply said, "I see. In that case, I should be going now. Maka Albarn, you will pay!" She jumped into the sky and flew away.

"Damn it!" Black*star shouted as the moon's laughter filled the skies, "she got away!"

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Black*Star," I said, "We'll get her later... For now, we have to get back to professor Stein and see what he thinks about this. We need to know more about our opponent... I wanna know how she knew our names."

"Know more? HA! I already know enough to defeat her! I'm the great Black*star! I don't need knowledge to kill, I just have to kill!" he shouted.

"Black*star," I said as we started heading back, "We can't just run into the fight blindly."

"Actually, Maka," he said, "You're wrong. You don't get it, do you? That's exactly what we're supposed to do!"

Sweat dropped from my head, "let's just see what professor Stein says, ok?"

"Hey Maka," he got my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What exactly happened back there? Just wondering." he asked.

"The second you looked into the kishin's eyes you were drooling all over yourself," I stated with a bit of annoyance hidden in my voice.

"Oh... sorry, heheh..." Black*star scratched the back of his head.

"It's fine," I lied.

"Good," he said, wrapping his arm around me and laughing really loud.

"Black*star! Don't laugh too loud! You'll wake the neighbors!" I scolded.

"Maka, you know as well as I do that I can do whatever I want! I'm not your weapon, so I don't have to listen to you!" He snickered.

"Hmph," I turned away.

"Hey, Maka." Black*star said.

"What." I replied.

"I still love you."

* * *

**MusicMaker87: YEAHH! CHAPTER 7! GO MAKA!**

**Maka: Woo! Yeah! I Maka Chopped that bastard so hard! **

**Soul: Oh yeah, that's SOO cool... *sarcasm***

**Maka: *pouts***

**Soul: Stop pouting.**

**Maka: *still pouting* You can't tell me what to do.**

**Soul: Hey Maka**

**Maka: What?**

**Soul: Since when were you and Black*Star da-**

**Maka: *interrupts Soul* When did you hear that?! Who told you that?! It's just a rumor! **

**Soul: Jeez Maka, I was just kidding...**

**Maka: Oh...**

**MusicMaker87: hahaha... Ok people serious stuff: I might have a _little _SoMa action, but don't worry, there's still gonna be some MaStar... I won't forget about the TsuKi though! That should be interesting... I should make a chapter dedicated to them... We'll see, but first, lets see who this psycho kishin chick is! ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Excalibur: You know, my legend dates back to the 12th century...**

**MusicMaker87: PATTY!**

**Patty: What? He's so cute!**

**Soul: Hey, Patty, you know what else is cute? Giraffes! Why don't you take Excalibur to the zoo?**

**Patty: THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! *drags Excalibur off***

**Excalibur: *says while being dragged* My mornings always begin with a hot cup of coffee with sugar and cream...**

**Maka: THANK DEATH**

**Lord Death: You're welcome!**

**Maka + Soul + MusicMaker87: LORD DEATH?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**

**Lord Death: I came to say hello hello hello! Wassup?!**

**Soul: Uh... Lord Death?**

**Lord Death: Hmmm?**

**Soul: Shouldn't you be at Shibusen.**

**Lord Death: Oh yeah... You've got a point! Well, I'll see you guys later! *waves hands and makes peace signs as he flies away***

**Maka + Soul + MusicMaker87: *sweat drop***

**MusicMaker87: TO CHAPTER 8! **

**~MusicMaker87 :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**MusicMaker87: Get ready, 'cause this story is about to get juicy :3 If you got any good ideas, feel free to leave them in a review! Thanks for all the favorites and follows and stuff! Here's chapter 8! :3**

**Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, snails will meow and worms will bark.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: She's a what?**

* * *

**Maka's POV_**

After the long walk to Black*star's house, he gave me a hug and went inside. I started for home. _What was she? She isn't any ordinary kishin, that's for sure. The way she captured Black*star's attention with her looks... I could never do that! *Sigh* I wish I could be pretty like that._

I opened the apartment door and walked inside. I saw Soul asleep on the couch. I smirked. The clock struck nine as I went to take a shower.

**Soul's POV_**

I woke up to the sound of a door closing and a shower turning on. _Maka... _I thought. I looked at the clock, _It's about time she got home. _I went over to the sink and got a glass of water. Then, eventually, Maka came out of the shower. She looked different. Then I noticed the small scratch on her face.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"Get what?" she asked.

"The scratch," I replied, setting the cup on the counter.

She felt her face and looked up at me, "The scratch? Uhh..."

I looked at her.

"Why are you so nosy, Soul? It's my business, not yours!" she shouted.

"Woah, Maka, calm down. And besides, your business is my business," I replied, "I'm your weapon parter. Don't you think I deserve to know where you got it?"

She sighed, pouted, and then opened her mouth, "Don't flip out, ok?"

A smile crept on my face, "I won't. Just tell me."

"I... got... it from..." she stopped for a second, and then continued, "a kishin." She looked down.

"A kishin? Maka what happened?" I raised my voice in worry.

"I told you not to flip out!" She shouted, still looking down and fists closed tightly.

"I'm not," I came over to her and shook her, "I just wanna know what happened? Where were you?"

"In an alley..." she replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"I couldn't let Black*star do it alone..." she replied, and then bit her lip before saying anything else.

"Black*star?" I was confused. _Why was she with him? _

"Y- yeah... I sensed a kishin," she continued, "And then... then he was about to leave without me but I went with him instead."

"Maka, why would you do that? I wasn't with you, you could've gotten yourself killed!" I shouted.

"But I'm not dead!" she shouted back, "And besides, if it wasn't for me, Black*star wouldn't have made it!"

"What d'ya mean?" I asked.

"She... she put him into some sort of a trance or a spell or something... She just... started singing, and then he was drooling all over himself," She started to talk with an irritated voice, "And then he unconsciously walked over to her... I had to knock her brains out with my 2,057 page book."

"Wait wait wait... hold up, the kishin's a girl? No wonder you knocked her out so easily!" I laughed. She pouted.

"She got away," she said.

"What did she look like?" I asked.

"What? Why does that matter?!" She screamed.

"Jeez, I'm just wondering," I replied.

"Whatever," she looked away. There was a pain in her eyes. I could tell something was up.

"Maka? Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine, why?" she said with an angry voice.

"You don't sound like it..." I said, trying not to anger her more.

"It's nothing Soul! Just leave me alone!" she shouted, stomping to her room. I shook my head, took another sip of my water, and headed over to my room.

* * *

**The next morning ~~~ Maka's POV_**

I woke up the next morning and walked over to the kitchen. I started breakfast. _The kishin..._ I thought to myself, _Hmm... I should talk to professor Stein about it. _I finished breakfast and walked over to Soul's room. I knocked on the door.

No answer. I knocked again. "Soul! Wake up! We have school today!"

I heard him mumble something but I couldn't catch the words.

"I'm coming in!" I shouted.

I opened his door and walked inside. Soul was lying on his stomach with his shirt off.

"Wake up, Soul," I said, shaking him.

"Fine..." he said. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at me for a few moments.

"Come on Soul, get dressed. I made breakfast." I said.

"Aight," he replied, slowly getting up. I walked out of the room and began eating my breakfast. Then he came out, wearing his usual attire, and plopped down into the chair across from me.

* * *

We were almost late to school, so I didn't have time to talk to professor Stein. We headed into the classroom and were greeted by our friends.

"Hey Maka!" Tsubaki came over to me. Soul and Black*star were already chatting. I looked over at Black*Star, but then Tsubaki's voice brought me back to the ground. "So how was yesterday?"

"What? What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, what'd you do yesterday? We had a day off, remember?" she laughed, poking my arm.

"Oh, right," I scratched the back of my head, glanced at Black*star, and then looked back at Tsubaki who was smiling. "I-"

"HEY MAKA! HI TSUBAKI!" Patty shouted. Liz walked over too.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked. I felt relieved; they'd just saved me from explaining everything to Tsubaki.

"Nothin' much," Liz replied, "So what'd you guys do over the break?"

"I WENT TO THE ZOO!" Patty shouted.

"Patty, I already knew that," Liz said. Sweat dropped from her head.

"Hey, where's Kid?" Tsubaki asked.

"Dunno," Liz replied, "probably checking his symmetricality again."

"Right," Tsubaki smiled.

I glanced back over to Black*Star again. I noticed he was glancing at me too. I gave him a small wave and he smirked.

"Hey, Maka," Tsubaki pulled me back into the conversation.

"What? Huh?" I looked at her.

She laughed, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later on today after school."

"Sure, sounds fun" I replied. She smiled.

I felt embarrassed, _What if she saw me? What if she still likes Black*Star? But wait... isn't she dating Kid? Ughh... this is so confusing..._

"Alright, class," Stein rolled into class, turning the screw in his head, "Please take your seats."

I began walking when Stein stopped me, "Not you Maka. You and Black*star need to go to the death room along with your weapons. Lord Death wishes to speak to you."

"Um, alright," I said.

"AW YEAH!" Black*star shouted.

We walked over to the death room and stood in front of Lord Death.

"Hello kids! Wassup wassup wassup?!" He shouted.

"Uhh..." All four of us waited for him to start talking again.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you in here today, right?" he asked. We all nodded.

"Well.. It's not good... There's a new kishin lurking around, and she's no ordinary kishin." he started.

"Excuse me, Lord Death," I said, getting his attention, "I think I know who you're talking about... Black*star and I have faced her already, but she doesn't seem to be a normal kishin like the rest..."

"DUH!" Black*star shouted, "It's because she's hot!"

I glared at him. He shrugged.

Lord Death continued, "Black*star is actually half right. Not only are her appearances different from any other regular kishin, but also her powers. She's a special type of kishin. She... is a Siren."

"A Siren?" We asked.

"Yes, a Siren. That is her actual name, but she goes by Sira. She lures her victims in with her beauty and her magical singing, and when they get close enough, she eats their souls." Lord Death answered. We all shuddered.

"So that's why Black*star couldn't control himself?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied, "And don't be fooled by her looks. She seems timid, shy, and weak, but that's how she lures you in. You must realize that her effects only work on men."

"Then why don't you send Kim and Jacqueline?" Black*star asked.

"Yeah," Soul agreed, "They could take that kishin chick on."

"I can't send them. They are working on a different mission, which is also very important. That is why I need to send you four. Because of your strong skills, I think you guys can defeat her. Tsubaki and Maka," he got our attention, "I need you two to keep a tight rein on Black*star and Soul. I think that if you can use resonance link, then you'll be able to go into the fight strongly. But really, the only way to defeat this kishin, is to go in **blindly.**"

"Blindly?" I asked.

"HAH! TOLD YOU, MAKA!" Black*star shouted.

"Makaaa... CHOP!"

Black*star fell to the ground with stars swirling around his head. _I've been wanting to do that for a long time, _I thought to myself.

"As I was saying," Lord Death continued, "Yes. You must fight blindly. Well, the men do, at least. This shouldn't be too hard for Soul, but I'm a little worried about Black*star."

We all looked at Black*star who was being treated by Tsubaki.

"So you're saying that Black*star and I can't look at her?" Soul asked.

"Precisely." Lord Death nodded.

"Alright," Soul smirked, "This shouldn't be too hard."

"I'll have Azusa update you four on her location," Lord Death said, "Good luck!" He made peace signs as we left the death room. Black*star finally regained consciousness and began laughing like an idiot.

I connected my soul's wavelength with Azusa's. She spoke, "Alright Maka, can you hear me?"

"Yes," I replied.

We got outside and she gave us the directions. We ended up in a different alley, but this one was even darker and wider. It was full of trash everywhere. We heard a scream of a man and then a swallow.

"She's here."

* * *

**MusicMaker87: CLIFFYYYY**

**Maka: WHY?! I wanna kill her now! She's already gotten on my nerves, and now I have to wait?! :(**

**Soul: Wow, Maka. This doesn't even sound like you. You must really not like this kishin girl... by the way, you never told me what she looked like...**

**Maka: Makaaa...**

**Soul: Oh shit.**

**Maka: CHOP!**

**Soul: *gets knocked out cold***

**Excalibur: FROM THE UNITED KING, IMA LOOKIN' FOR HIM, IMA GOIN' TO CALIFORNIAAAAA**

**Maka + MusicMaker87: NOOOOOOO!**

**Consuela (from Family Guy): Nooo nooo... We no like you... you go back to rock... *Gets rid of Excalibur with a broom***

**MusicMaker87: Thanks Consuela.**

**Consuela: Nooo... you give me money now...**

**MusicMaker87: Umm... how about we just go to chapter 9?**

**Consuela: Nooo nooo... I take money now...**

**MusicMaker87: Fine -_-+ *gives money***

**Consuela: *floats away***

**MusicMaker87: Alright then... To chapter nine!**

**~MusicMaker87**


	9. Chapter 9

**MusicMaker87: And we're back!**

**Soul: Hey, wait... Who was that woman back in chapter 8?**

**MusicMaker87: Who?**

**Soul: That spanish person? Remember?**

**MusicMaker87: OH! You mean Consuela?**

**Soul: Uh... yeah? I guess?**

**MusicMaker87: You don't wanna know...**

**Soul: Um... ok...**

**Maka: Can we just get on with the chapter already?! I wanna kick some kishin ass!**

**MusicMaker87: Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.**

**Soul: Yeah I know right.**

**Maka: GRRRRRRR JUST DO IT OR I'LL MAKA CHOP YOU BOTH!**

**MusicMaker87: I should probably do what she says...**

**Soul: Yeah you probably should...**

**MusicMaker87: HERE'S CHAPTER 9!**

**Maka: Finally! It's about time!**

**Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, a cow will go to the moon on a pogo stick.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Blind Fight**

* * *

**Maka's POV_**

"This will be a piece of cake! She won't know who hit her!" Black*star shouted.

"Ready Soul?" I asked. His reflection appeared in the scythe and smirked.

"Yeah, let's do this," he said. I nodded. He walked into the room with the piano in it.

"Black*Star?" I asked.

"Ready," he nodded. Tsubaki nodded in her reflection. I felt Sira's presence. She was coming closer. We were still just in front of the alley. None of us had taken a step inside yet. Then we all heard a laughter coming from inside the alley.

"What? You children afraid of the dark?" She laughed.

"It's Sira," I said. "Soul, are you sure you can do this?"

"Yeah," he replied, "I think I can block out the sound of her voice with my piano. I'm just waitin' on you guys."

"Right," I said. We walked in. _This really IS a blind fight. I can't see anything in here, _I thought to myself.

"Soul resonance," All four of us said. "Resonance link!" Black*star's soul connected to mine. We could hear each other.

_"Maka?" _Black*star spoke with his mind to me.

_"Yeah?" _I asked.

_"Just makin' sure you can hear me," _I saw him smirk.

_"Alright, Soul, the rest is up to you," _I said.

_"Alright, let's do it," _Soul said. Then we saw her. Well, I saw her. Black*star closed his eyes. She started to sing, but Soul's piano playing blocked it out. I striked at her but she dodged it. She seemed stronger than from before.

I lost her. I couldn't see in this darkness. Then I remembered soul perception and used it.

_"BLACK*STAR BEHIND YOU!" _I shouted in my mind. He heard me and dodged it.

_"Thanks Maka," _he replied. He came over to me. His eyes were open.

_"Black*star what're you doing?! You're supposed to have your eyes closed!" _I shouted in my mind.

_"Are you kidding me?! I'm the GREAT BLACK*STAR! She can't trick me again! I already know what she looks like, and trust me, she's not that great." _He said. I could tell he was about to compliment me, but he realized that if he did then everyone would hear it.

"Come out come out, wherever you are!" Sira sang, but Soul's playing kept us from falling into her trap.

She walked forward. I could sense her soul slowly coming towards us. Then, she sprinted towards Black*star and I. We dodged it. I jumped up and striked down at her. She got out of the way, going for Black*star.

"Black*Star big wave!" he shouted, pushin his hand onto her and pushing her back with his wavelength. She fell back and hit the wall hard. Then she dropped to the ground. Black*star landed on his feet and looked down at her. She slowly pushed herself back to her feet. She flipped her hair in the wind and Black*Star began to drool again.

"Black*star no!" I said, pushing her out of the way so she couldn't distract him. I was on top of Sira, but not for long.

"MAKA!" Soul shouted, still playing the piano.

Sira pushed me off and forced me against the wall. "Oh boys!" she sang. Two men, I assumed under her control, came out of no where and held me against the wall. I could sense Black*star's anger.

"Take her scythe away!" she ordered.

They took Soul away. NOW I was REALLY pissed.

"HEY GIVE HIM BACK!" I shouted. Soul stopped playing the piano. It was useless anways, considering he was separated from me. He was still a scythe.

"Now... do whatever you want with her, I'll take care of the boy!" she sang.

The men smirked as she walked away, dropping Soul on the ground like an idiot. _Man, she may be strong but she's really stupid, _I thougt to myself. Her men got closer to me. "Get OFF ME!" I shouted.

They just laughed and started to pull off my jacket.

Soul turned back into his human form, but before he did anything, he just stared at me as they started lifting off my shirt.

"Soul!" I shouted. He snapped back into reality and fought the men off of me.

**Black*star's POV_**

All of a sudden, I couldn't feel Maka's wavelength anymore. "Maka?"

"Black*Star watch out!" Tsubaki shouted.

I turned and saw Sira heading towards me. I almost started to drool again but then I shook it off. She started singing. It would've been fine if Soul was still playing, but I couldn't hear him anymore. I just had to fight it. "FOR MAKA!" I shouted.

"Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode!" I shouted.

"Right!" She smirked.

I felt the power flow through my veins. After I had mastered the enchanted sword a while back, I've been getting stronger and better with it every time I used it.

"RAHH!" I shouted as I striked at Sira. She moved out of the way. I bounced back and landed behind her. She flipped over and grabbed my shoulders. I broke free and pushed her back against the wall. Then I turned around. _Now's my chance... _I thought to myself. I sprinted straight towards her, slashing her in half.

"I'll be back," she sang, "one day!"

"Yeah, but not today," I smirked. Her body disappeared and so did her soul. I ran back to where Maka and Soul were.

"You guys ok?" Soul asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "Of course I am! How 'bout you guys? I heard some screaming."

"I'm fine," Maka said.

"She was just having some play time with Sira's boys over there," Soul pointed his thumb back over his shoulder to where the men were lying on the ground.

"Did they? ..." I didn't exactly want to say the word.

"No," Maka laughed, and I sighed out of relief. "Did you take care of Sira?"

"Yup," I replied, "She's all gone, thanks to me!"

She giggled and Soul smirked. It was about midday when we walked out of the alley and headed for the academy.

"Hey, how about we get some lunch before heading back over to the academy?" Tsubaki suggested.

"Sounds good," Soul replied. We headed over to Death Cafe and got sandwiches. Maka smiled and glanced at me. I winked at her.

Another job well done.

* * *

**Back at the academy ~~~ in the death room ~~~ normal POV_**

Sid and Nygus walked into the death room to speak to Lord Death who had called them there. They had just finished watching the group of four destroy Sira. Lord Death turned around and looked at them.

"So, Lord Death," Sid began, "If she disappeared like that without her soul appearing... does that mean she could possibly return?"

"There's no doubt about it," Lord Death replied, "She's a tricky one, considering not only is she a kishin, but also a Siren."

"But there's more to it, isn't there?" Nygus pointed out.

"I'm afraid so," Lord Death said, "Sirens don't usually go after Shibusen students like this, let alone human beings in general... she must be working for someone."

"But the question is who," Sid said.

There was a brief silence before Lord Death spoke again, "We'll have to figure that out sooner or later... For now, I want you and Nygus to keep your eyes open for any suspicious activity. There could possibly more than just one simple Siren in on this... We have to stay alert. I only want the most elite groups of students to know about this."

"Right, we'll make sure we tell the elite groups, but is there anything else you want us to do?" Sid asked.

"Not for the time being," Lord Death replied, "We need to know more about where this Siren came from and who she's working for... We should wait until the next attack."

"Alright," Sid said, "Come on Nygus, let's go talk to the elite groups."

Sid and Nygus left the room as Lord Death turned around and looked at the mirror. He saw Maka, Soul, Black*star, and Tsubaki all having a good time at the Death Cafe. "It's too bad this happiness and joy might not last long."

"Father," Lord Death turned around to see his son, Death the Kid, standing behind him.

"Yes, son, what is it?" he asked.

"I- ... I found something," Kid replied.

"Oh?" Lord Death motioned Kid to come up and show him. Kid came over and held out a piece of clothing that had blood stained on it that seemed to give his father a small shock of fear.

"Father... It sort of looks like a-"

"A claw."

* * *

**MusicMaker87: HAHA it's juicy**

**Kid: I want to know what it means!**

**MusicMaker87: Well too bad! You have to wait until the next chapter!**

**Kid: -_-+**

**MusicMaker87: XP**

**Black*star: That was pretty fun!**

**Maka: NO FAIR! I WANTED TO KILL HER!**

**MusicMaker87: Don't worry Maka, you'll get your chance... :3**

**Black*star: What's that supposed to mean?**

**MusicMaker87: ... :3**

**Maka: Yeah, didn't Black*star kill her already?**

**MusicMaker87: Well... he got rid of her...**

**Maka: So he killed her, right?**

**Black*star: RIGHT! There's NO way she lived through THAT!**

**MusicMaker87: Well, we'll see... TO CHAPTER 10! Wow I can't believe it's almost chapter 10 already! :D**

**~MusicMaker87**


	10. Chapter 10

**MusicMaker87: Sorry I haven't updated in a while...**

**Patty: It's ok.**

**Soul: Yeah, it's cool.**

**Black*star: FINALLY! YOU'RE BACK! LET'S DO THIS!**

**MusicMaker87: YEAH!**

**Black*Star: YEAH!**

**MusicMaker87: OH YEAH!**

**Black*star: HELL YEAH!**

**Maka: Can we just start already?!**

**Black*star + MusicMaker87: Fine -_- :3**

**Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, Exalibur will skip the five hour story telling party (which will never happen LoL)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Claw**

* * *

**In the Death Room ~~~ Normal POV_**

"Do you know what it means, father?" Kid asked, pointing to the bloody red claw on the torn up shirt.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Lord Death replied.

"What?! Then why did you sound like you knew?!" Kid threw his hands in the air frantically.

"I just wanted to make it sound more dramatic!" Lord Death said.

"But dad! This is a real issue!" Kid shouted.

"You're right!" Lord Death pointed to the ceiling with his big foamy hand.

"Well...?" Kid waited for him to make an assumption.

"Hmmm..." Lord Death stroked his... mask, "Claw... claw... Where have I heard that name before?"

"It's a name?" Kid asked with curiosity.

"Clawww..." Lord Death ignored Kid, "Scarlett Claw."

"Surely you don't mean..." Kid started but his father interrupted him, "Don't call me Shirley... and yes... Scarlett Claw... I remember now."

"Uhh..." Kid puzzled, "Who is she?"

"Shirley or Scarlett?" Lord Death asked.

"Father you're getting off track!" Kid replied, "Scarlett! The one you were just talking about!"

"Scarlett Claw?" he asked.

"YES!" Kid answered.

"She's a kishin... and she's a dangerous one too... She must've awakened during the madness of the kishin Asura and hid until she knew more about us..." Lord Death explained.

"Alright," Kid said, "So how do we stop her?"

"No idea!" Lord Death jumped up and down. Kid face palmed himself.

"I'll have to meet with the other death scythes to discuss this matter. For now, Kid, I want you to keep a shark eye out. You can't trust just anyone," Lord Death said.

"Uhh... Shark eye?" he asked.

"Agh! You know what I mean..." Lord Death replied.

Kid, happy because his father was finally taking things seriously, replied, "Yes father." Kid respectfully waved to his father as he exited the building. When he got outside and walked down the street, his stomach dropped when he saw something... It was blood... and it was spattered all over a wall in the shape of a claw. His eyes narrowed as he looked around. Maybe he could reason with Scarlett, just like Maka had changed Crona. _It's worth a shot, _Kid thought to himself as he walked into the area.

He circled the area eight times to make it symmetrical, and then he decided to head back home. When he turned around, a deep red claw was right in his face. It was coming from behind him, but he was too shocked to turn around. He felt a woman's hand touch his shoulder. She was behind him, basically holding him hostage. Her clawed hand covered his face, but she didn't press her sharp nails into his skin... yet...

"What do you want from Shibusen?" Kid asked.

"You shouldn't have been wandering around on your own, little boy, ... or should I say, Death the Kid?" She smirked as she tightened the grip of her normal hand around his shoulder. Her thick, blood-red hair flowed in the wind.

"How do you know my name?!" Kid asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Her claw played with his bangs that hung in front of his face.

"HEY!" Kid shouted, "STOP THAT! YOU'RE MAKING IT ASYMMETRICAL!" Her smirk only grew.

"You're mine now," she said as her claws dug into his face, slowly making him bleed.

"KID!" A voice that sounded like Patty was heard in the distance.

"KID WHERE ARE YOU?!" Liz shouted along with Patty.

He could hear them. They sounded far, but not too far. They were worried about him. He couldn't ask for better weapons. He remembered how they came in for him when he was battling the guardian clowns to get the last magic tool. They could've died, but instead, they ended up saving his life. He loved them.

"Until next time, Death the Kid," Scarlett pouted as the girls sounded closer. She pulled out her claws and disappeared. He fell to the ground and bled from his face. The wounds weren't very serious; her claws only dug in less than half an inch. Liz and Patty had finally found him, and they ran up to him.

"Kid!" they screamed, trying to help him up.

"I'm fine girls, thank you," he smiled as his blood slowly began to dry. They took him home and cleaned his wounds.

"What happened Kid?" Liz asked.

"It... was a kishin," he replied, looking up at her.

"A kishin?" Liz asked as Patty curiously listened.

"Yes," Kid explained, "her name... is Scarlett... Scarlett Claw."

They finished cleaning him up and walked with him to his room.

"So, is she a new kishin, or is she an old kishin?" Patty asked.

"She's old," Kid said, "my father said she awakened when the madness spread from the kishin Asura... but I'll explain more tomorrow."

He lied down on the bed, and Liz looked out the window at the night sky. Patty sat down on his bed and looked at him. He tried to ignore the fact that there was someone on one side of the bed and no one on the other. He smiled at her instead.

"Well, it's late, I'm goin' to bed," Liz said.

"Yeah, me too," Patty said, yawning and stretching, "Night Kid!"

"Yeah, feel better," Liz said, stretching and leaving the room. Patty came up to him, kissed him on his forehead _(A/N in the middle so he doesn't get upset),_ and disappeared into the hallway.

Kid fell asleep with a grin across his face.

"Good night."

* * *

**MusicMaker87: SORRY! This was a short chapter, I know, but I'll try to make up for it. I'm kinda getting off track with this story... Heheh, I'll try better in the next chapter I promise!**

**Black*Star: WHAT WAS THAT?! I wasn't even IN this chapter! It was all about Kid and his weapons! WHAT THE HECK!**

**MusicMaker87: Well, Black*star, in case you haven't noticed, those three haven't gotten as much attention as you have in the past chapters with Maka and all.**

**Liz: Yeah, come on Black*Star, give us at least a chapter!**

**Patty: YEAH! We deserve a chapter or two!**

**Black*Star: TWO?! You're funny! Yeah right! Like MusicMaker87 would ever give you guys TWO chapters! If anyone needs more chapters, it's ME!**

**Maka: Black*Star!**

**Black*star: Huh? *turns around and sees Maka tapping her foot with her arms crossed* Uhh.. oh hey Maka! How long have you been standing there?**

**Maka: Just long enough. Black*star, come on, you're better than this! Stop being so self centered!**

**Black*star: HAH! Maka you're funny! Just 'cause you're my girlfriend, doesn't mean you rule my life!**

**Maka: I'm beginning to regret that... Black*star, I think-**

**Soul: *interrupts Maka* Maka, give it a rest. He's not gonna listen. He doesn't care.**

**Maka: Hmph.**

**Soul: *puts hand on her shoulder***

**Black*Star: *Sees Soul's hand go on Maka's shoulder* Hey! Paws off bro, she's mine!**

**Soul: Dude, she's MY meister...**

**Black*star: Yeah, but she's not your girlfriend!**

**Soul: So?**

**Black*star: Just don't touch her! *fumes***

**Soul: Aight, *removes hand from her shoulder and grabs Maka's butt***

**Maka: *jumps* Ahh! Soul! *Blushes furiously with anger and embarrassment***

**Black*Star: THAT DOES IT! *lunges at Soul and punches him with his wavelength***

**Soul: *goes flying and hits a random wall***

**Black*Star: Maka, you ok?**

**Maka: Uhh... I'm fine...**

**Black*star: Good, *smirks and kisses Maka***

**Maka: *kisses back***

**Soul: Not... cool...**

**MusicMaker87: Haha! I love you guys so much! :3**

**Soul + Maka + Black*star: *confused looks***

**MusicMaker87: What? You guys are so funny!**

**Soul + Maka + Black*star: *more confused looks***

**MusicMaker87: Nevermind... you wouldn't understand :3 Anyways, on to the next chapter! Again, terribly sorry for the shortness of this chapter! :D**

**~MusicMaker87**


	11. Chapter 11

**MusicMaker87: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was kinda focusing on "A Papa's Love" :3**

**Black*star: WHAT? THAT STORY SUCKS! IT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE ****_ME _****IN IT! *laughs like an idiot***

**Maka: Makaaa CHOP! *chops Black*star* Sorry MM87, Black*star's just... Black*star... but I think "A Papa's Love" is great so far :)**

**MusicMaker87: MM87? I like that :3 and thanks, Maka.**

**Maka: No problem**

**Soul: We should probably start the story before that idiot wakes up.**

**MusicMaker87: Good idea :3 I hope you guys like it!**

**~DisClaimer: When I own Soul Eater, food at (insert favorite restaurant here) will be free on Fridays and Saturdays.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Good Times**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Maka slowly opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. _Why would a Siren do that though? Why would she just attack us? _She thought to herself, _What does Sira have against the DWMA?_

She sat up in her bed, deep in thought until Black*Star busted her door down.

"MAKA! GET DRESSED! HURRY UP!" He shouted as Soul stood next to him with his hands in his pockets.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka shouted, chopping Black*star with a startled look on her face. Once she realized who he was and what she did. Her frightened look turned to an apologetic one, "Sorry... heheh..."

"You really need to learn to control that," Soul said, turning around and dragging Black*star out of the room, "Now hurry up and get dressed."

"Wait, for wha-" before she could finish her sentence, he closed the door. She scratched the back of her head, shrugged, and got dressed.

* * *

**Time skip ~~~**

* * *

The boys ended up dragging Maka to the basketball court.

"Dammit, Maka," Soul said, "how many books are you carrying?"

"Ummm..." Maka began counting in her head.

"There must be over like thirty!" Soul complained.

"HAH! You think she's actually _that _heavy?! She's no match for ME!" Black*Star shouted.

"Whatever you say," he said under his breath and letting go of Maka. Black*Star dragged her the rest of the way.

* * *

**Time skip again ~~~**

* * *

When they got to the court, Liz, Kid, and Patty were already there.

"Where's Tsubaki?" Kid asked.

"School," Black*star replied.

"Why?" Kid's brows furrowed.

"I don't know, somethin' about helping or whatever..." he said.

"Oh," Kid said with a small amount of disappointment in his tone.

Maka partially listened to them talk while she sat on the bench and read.

"Hey Maka!" Soul interrupted her thoughts, "Think fast!" He tossed the ball over to her, and by instinct, she dropped the book and caught the ball.

"Soul!" she shouted, "You know I can't play!"

"Too bad, you have to," he smirked, "We're down a player."

Maka pouted and threw the ball back. Soul caught it and looked at her. She went back to reading her book.

"C'mon Maka!" Black*Star shouted, "Surely you don't think _reading _is more fun than hanging with your best friends! Not to mention, ME!"

All of a sudden, Kid finally understood the joke his father had made the day before and fell to the ground laughing. While he rolled around on the ground, Black*star came up to Maka and held out his hand.

"Come on, Maka," he said, "At least try."

She gave him a small smile, set her book down, and took his hand.

"You're on," she smirked.

"Coolest partner ever," Soul said, high-fiving her.

Maka giggled, and Black*star grinned

Once Kid got off his butt, everything became serious. Maka's stomach churned. One wrong move, and anything could happen. Soul gave Liz a smirk, Black*Star had Patty...

* * *

**Maka's POV_**

_You've gotta be kidding me, _I pouted as I thought to myself, _they give ME Kid... OF COURSE... This isn't gonna end well..._

Kid tossed the ball to me. I caught it and immediately froze. _Now what?_

I looked at Soul, who tilted his head at Kid. I understood and passed the ball back to him. He smirked. Then, he took off. He was fast. I couldn't catch up to him.

"Maka! Steal the ball! Block him!" Commands and orders yelled out from left and right, Black*Star and Soul were confusing the h*ll outta me. I might be good at taking orders from Lord Death, but one thing's for sure, I _can't _play basketball.

Kid got past me and scored a point.

"Maka, pay attention!" Soul barked at me. I pouted, blushing from embarrassment.

"I told you guys I-" I started, but Kid interrupted me saying, "Dude, she doesn't know how to play. Cut her some slack. Besides, yelling at her will get you no where, it'll only confuse her even more... which makes it easier for me."

Kid looked at me and smiled. I blushed.

"Yeah yeah, you're right," Black*Star said, "Sorry Maka."

"It's ok," I said, "So can I go back to reading?"

"Well... then the teams would be uneven," Liz said, "Then what would we do?"

"I'm not sure..." Kid stroked his chin as he thought to himself.

"OHH! I KNOW!" Patty shouted, "Let's play GIRAFFE!"

"Giraffe?" we all looked at her with confused faces.

"YEAH! Giraffe! It's like HORSE, but instead it's with GIRAFFE!" she said.

"Uh..." Soul stuttered.

"No way!" Black*star shouted, "That's too easy! How 'bout we play knock out or something?"

"Knock out?" Patty asked.

"Yeah, sounds cool, let's do it," Soul said.

I went back to sit down and read. After everyone explained to Patty what knock out was, they started to play. I got lost into my book. This part, I found most interesting:

_ To lure their victims, Sirens use their voices. They sing an angelic song, making their victim unconsciously stumble towards the songs they sing. A Siren's weapon is her voice. The only way to kill a Siren is to get rid of it. _

_Sirens tend to live out in the vast oceans, on islands. Their main victims are pirates. They have the power to bring a whole ship down in a matter of minutes only with their voices. When they draw their victims close enough, they have the choice of manipulating them and turning them into a mindless zombie of theirs, or they can simply eat them._

_It is rare to see Siren's far away from their homes, which are usually underground caves full of water..._

I thought to myself about it. _If it's rare for them to be away from the ocean, then why was Sira here? Was she working for someone? _

I closed my book and watched them play. The boys were mostly into it, Liz was afraid of breaking a nail, and Patty... was Patty. Most of the time, she was focused, but sometimes she would enter her own little world and completely forget about the game. I smiled. My best friends are the weirdest people I've ever met, but I liked it that way.

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Sorry... short chapter, but don't worry, more are on their way. I'm trying to juggle three different stories, homework, and music practice... It's pretty difficult, but I won't abandon this story. I won't abandon any of my stories, because I know how it feels when you're reading a great story and they just decide to suddenly stop. So don't worry, I won't forget about you guys. Thanks for all the support!**

**~MusicMaker87 :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**MusicMaker87: Hey people! Are you guys ready for this? :3**

**Black*Star: YEAH!**

**Soul: Sure...**

**Liz: Noooo**

**Patty: YAY! Wait... what's this about?**

**Liz: I don't know but I don't wanna knowww...**

**Black*Star: Come on Liz, it wont be that bad... whatever it is, IM READY FOR IT!**

**Liz: Ehhh...**

**Maka: Can we just go now?**

**Soul: Impatient much?**

**Maka: Makaaa**

**Soul: JUST KIDDING! **

**Maka: CHOP!**

**Soul: Gahh!**

**Maka: :3**

**MusicMaker87: :3 Well, here it is :P**

**~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, Squidward's nose will shrink two sizes.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: A new enemy.**

* * *

**Maka's POV_**

My eyes shot open. I got out of the covers and looked at my clock. It was half past midnight. _Why the heck am I awake? _I thought to myself as I slowly pulled the covers back over me. I leaned back. Right when my back touched the bed, I jumped up. _What was that? _I could sense something, and it wasn't human. I got up and went to Soul's room without knocking.

He was gone. _Crap._

I ran back to my room and unplugged my phone from its charger. I called Tsubaki.

No answer.

I called Liz and Patty.

Still no answer.

_It's like all the weapons had a night out... Unless Black*Star and Kid are gone too... Hmm_

I dialed Black*Star's number.

_Please pick up... PLEASE PICK UP_

"Hello?" I heard Black*Star's tired voice on the other line.

"Black*Star, it's me, Maka. This is imp-" I started, but he interrupted me, "Maka... Listen, I know you wanna go out, but seriously... A god like me deserves at least a little sleep."

"Black*Star! This is important!" I shouted.

"What is it?" he asked, slowly sounding more awake each time he replied.

"It's Soul. He's gone, and so are Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. Do you know where they are?" I asked.

"Dude, they're probably just hanging out," he replied.

"But it's twelve thirty-five!" I shouted.

"So?" he said.

"What if something bad happened? I sensed something... I don't know what it was, but it wasn't human," I replied.

"Maka, just take a chill pill. Do you want me to come over or somethin?" he asked.

"I just need you... to help me," I said.

"Alright fine, we'll go find 'em," he said.

"Thanks," I smiled, "I'll call Kid too."

"Alright, see ya," he yawned and hung up.

I called Kid.

"Hello?" he sounded fairly awake.

"Kid? It's Maka." I said.

"Maka? Don't you realize it's half past midnight?" he asked.

"Yeah, but haven't you realized that Liz and Patty are gone?" I asked.

"WHAT?!" he shouted.

"Hey wait, you sound awake... What're you doin?" I asked.

"Uh, duh. I was checking the symmetricality of the entire mansion!" he shouted.

"Uh... right, how silly of me not to know," I said sarcastically with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Tell me about it! Now... about the matter of my weapons missing... how do you know?" he asked.

"I called them, Soul and Tsubaki are gone too," I said.

"Well, how do you know they're not just having a hang out or something?" he asked.

"Ugh... BECAUSE I sensed something! I know it wasn't human... I think it was a kishin," I replied.

"Oh... That's not good," he said.

"Obviously," I shouted, "Just come over! I called Black*star and he's already on his way. We need to figure this out."

"Ok, I'll be right over after I finish checking this painting," he said.

I felt it would be useless to argue about his OCD, so I just said, "Ok, see you in a bit. Bye."

After I hung up, I heard a knock on my bedroom door that was half open. It was Black*star.

"You just walked in?" I asked.

"Well, it IS an emergency, isn't it?" he asked.

"Well... yeah," I replied.

"So... Kid's not here yet, what d'ya wanna do?" he smirked.

"Uhh..." I knew where this was going, but my mind was focused on our weapons, not love at the moment.

He came over and sat down next to me. Then he pulled me into a hug.

"Black*star..." I said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I love you," I said as he hugged me tighter.

"Love you too," he smirked.

"Umm... Am I interrupting something?" Kid asked.

I broke away from Black*star as a blush crept on both of our faces.

"N- no, not at all," I said.

"Yeah... she was just worried about her partner so I comforted her with my godliness!" Black*Star shouted.

"Uh huh..." Kid nodded awkwardly.

Both Black*Star and I had never told anyone about us yet. I guessed Kid was the first to find out.

"So... now that we're all here, we have to figure out where are weapons are, who took them, and what it is they're after," I said.

"Easier said than done," Kid said.

"He's got a point," Black*Star agreed.

"But we can't just give up from the start! These are our weapons!" I said.

"Are you _sure _they're not just hanging out?" Kid asked.

"Yeah... I know it... I felt something," I replied. Both of them knew that if I felt something, I wasn't lying. I knew I felt it. I just didn't know what it was.

"So should we go to the place where you think you felt it?" Black*Star asked.

"I _know _I felt it, and it's this way. Get your coats on," I said, rushing out into the hall. They followed shortly after I was out the door. We went to where the being had been when I sensed it.

"It was here. I know it," I said.

"Ok, so now what?" Black*Star asked.

"I need to use my soul perception," I replied.

"What are you going to look for?" Kid asked.

"Evil beings, I guess. From kishin to witch, you never know," I answered.

Both of them nodded. I used my soul perception. _Come on... come on... It has to be here somewhere... _I thought to myself, but I couldn't find it. The weird feeling I had was gone.

"Did it work?" Black*Star asked.

I shook my head.

"I knew it was a waste of time," he said.

"Don't be so hard on Maka," Kid looked at him and then put his hand on my shoulder, "she just cares. We have to be considerate."

"Whatever. A god like me doesn't have to be considerate towards anyone!" he shouted.

I just about had enough with his self-centeredness.

"Makaaa CHOP!" I chopped Black*Star, and he fell to the ground bleeding. "There's only one more think I can do."

"What would that be?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, Maka, how about not chopping me again?!" Black*Star shouted.

"Shut up and I won't you idiot!" I shouted back.

"Whatever," he turned away.

"Hmph," I folded my arms.

"Guys, this is getting us no where," Kid said, "Just tell us what you think you should do, Maka."

"Ok... I have only one other option, and that means I have to search for our weapons' souls." I said.

"What? Why didn't you do that before?" Black*Star asked.

"Because it didn't occur to me before!" I replied.

"Jeez Maka, and I thought you were supposed to be smart," he said.

"You know what?!" I shouted, but Kid interrupted me, "GUYS! THIS ISN'T HELPING! Maka... just do it... don't listen to Black*Star."

I nodded and used my soul perception again. _Hmmm... They have to be somewhere... Come on... Bingo! That's Soul alright, and there's Tsubaki and Liz and Patty. That was easy._

"Found them!" I said.

"And?" Kid asked.

"They're... underground..." I replied.

"Underground?!" Both of them shouted.

"Be quiet!" I scolded, "You might wake someone!"

"By someone, do you mean me?" I heard a voice from the alley that was behind us.

I used soul perception again... _That's it... That's the being I sensed!_

"Come out," I said.

"Why should I?" The voice asked.

"What? You're afraid?" I asked.

"No, but you should be," The voice replied. _It's right... I dont' have my weapon to protect me. We have to go find them! _I thought to myself.

"Guys..." I whispered.

"Yeah?" They whispered back.

"Run."

Right when I said that, the creature came out. He was big, tall, and green. He had long, furry wings that had stitches on them, sharp teeth, a tail with a drill on the end, and two horns. One of them was broken in half. His ears were big and furry, and he had claws on his hands and his feet. _What the hell is this thing?_

"M- M- Maka? Is this th- the thing you were s- sensing?" Kid asked.

"Uh huh," I replied.

"ITS HIDIOUS!" He shouted.

"Well pardon me for being BORN THIS WAY!" The monster shouted, clawing at us.

We kept dodging his attacks.

"Aww YEAH!" Black*Star shouted, "BLACK*STAR BIG WAVE!"

The creature was delayed for a few moments, but then ran at us again.

"Black*star!" I shouted, "We don't have our weapons! We need to get outta here!" I shouted.

"YEAH RIGHT! I'M A GOD! I CAN HANDLE THIS!" he shouted as he attacked the monster with his wavelength.

"Black*Star don't be an idiot! We have to get outta here!" I shouted.

"Maka!" I heard Kid call me. He was on beelzebub. He held out his hand and I took it. "Black*Star said he can delay it and meet up with us later using speed star."

"Oh ok" I said.

"So tell me," he said as we got higher into the sky, "Is Black*Star your boyfriend?"

"Wh- what? What makes you think that? And why do you care? Isn't Tsubaki your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Ts- Tsubaki? ... N- no... She broke up with me," he said.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't know," I replied.

"It's fine, and I was just wondering," he said.

"Oh, well... Honestly I don't know. Sometimes he can be a real self-centered jerk, but other times he can be really sweet when he puts his mind to it." I answered.

"Oh..." He said.

"Hm?" I looked at him.

"Nothing," he replied, "So where did you say our weapons are?"

"Oh right," I said. I used my soul perception again. Then I gave him the directions. Before we knew it, we were down in a tunnel.

"Ugh... I hate it in here," he said.

"I know, it smells so bad," I said as I plugged my nose with my fingers.

"It's not just that... It's so asymmetrical down here! Just look at the walls! There's a line on this side, and no line on that side! Aghh the agony!" he cried.

"Ugh... Just come on! We have to find them!" I said.

"Gahhh!" he said as I dragged him by the collar. We came up to stairs, so I decided to let him go. We headed down and went into another tunnel. The tunnel contained a bunch of doors.

"There in here," I said.

"Alright, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied. We busted down the door, and I held up my book and Kid held up his fists.

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

We busted the door down only to find our weapons in some lodge place eating food and talking. We both face-palmed ourselves.

"Maka? What the hell are you doin' here?" Soul asked.

"Kid?" Liz looked at us.

"What's this about?" Patty asked.

"Uhhh..." I was speechless. Kid fell over in embarrassment.

"Are you serious? Can't we just have _one _night out without having to be with our meisters the whole time?!" Soul shouted.

"Uhhh..." I was still speechless.

Everyone just stared at me.

"Well I guess I gotta take this idiot home," Soul complained. Before I could yell at him, I sensed something.

"Shit..." I said under my breath.

"What?" Soul asked in confusion.

"GET DOWN!" I shouted.

He looked at me like I was crazy so I jumped on him and pushed him down. Black*star ran in using speed star.

"MAKA HE'S COMING!" He shouted.

"Damnit!" I screamed, "Guys you gotta get outta here!"

Everyone looked at us like we were insane, especially Soul.

Then we all heard it. The monster's cry. A loud, obnoxious noise echoed through the tunnel above us.

"What the hell was that?!" Soul shouted.

"Soul, turn into a scythe, NOW!" I shouted.

"Alright," he complied, turning into a scythe.

"Tsubaki!"

"Liz, Patty!"

Everyone was ready. We heard the monster's steps. Then we saw it.

"Oh shit," Soul saw it through the reflection.

"Black*Star, what is that?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out," he replied.

"It's just so... soo... DISGUSTING!" Kid shouted. Right when he shouted that, the monster ran towards us.

"Maka watch out!" Soul shouted.

I dodged it and said, "I know what I'm doing Soul!"

"Hmph."

The monster went after Black*Star.

"Speed star!" he shouted, confusing the monster. "Maka, Kid, go now!"

While the monster was still distracted, Kid fired at the monster, weakening it.

"Soul, you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" We both shouted, "Kishin hunter!"

I ran up and slashed the monster; a clean cut through his midsection. It made one last loud cry before it vanished and the soul slowly came down. Black*Star ran up to it and gave it to Tsubaki.

All the weapons changed back into humans.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Soul asked Black*Star.

"I guess it was a kishin," he replied. I was going to say something, but I changed my mind. I decided to let them believe that. It would be better off if we didn't know what it was. As long as it was evil, we knew we had to kill it. _That _was all that mattered.

"So can we go back to what we were doin' now?" Patty asked.

They looked at me.

"What? I don't care," I said.

"Cool," Soul replied, "But seriously, next time you can just call us if you need something."

"I _did _call you," I pouted, "you didn't pick up."

"Oh... Heheh," he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Maka, the music must've been really loud," Liz smirked.

"Whatever," I replied, walking away.

"What's with her?" Soul asked.

"She's had a long night," Kid replied.

"Oh, well I hope she gets better," Tsubaki said.

"Yeah..." Black*Star said, "Me too..."

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Mrahhh**

**Soul: ?**

**MusicMaker87: Hehe, you don't know.**

**Patty: Haha I do!**

**Soul: What? What is it? Patty, tell me what it means.**

**Patty: Nope!**

**MusicMaker: Wait... since when do you know what mrahh means Patty?**

**Patty: I just know**

**MusicMaker87: That makes sense knowing you...**

**Soul: Just tell me what it means!**

**MusicMaker87: :3**

**Soul: Ughh... never mind, this isn't cool.**

**MusicMaker87: Mrahhh to you too.**

**Soul: -_-"**

**Patty: Hahaha**

**MusicMaker87: Well, while Soul tried to figure out what Mrahhh means (which I honestly don't know what it means myself), let's go to chapter 13!**

**~MusicMaker87**


	13. Chapter 13

**MusicMaker87: Ahh! I'm so sorry you guys! I've been SO busy lately ... but here I am! And here's the next chapter!**

**Black*Star: It's ABOUT TIME!**

**MusicMaker87: Hey! You have no right to yell at me like that! You hurt Maka!**

**Black*Star: Huh?**

**MusicMaker87: You'll see (evil mustache face) you'll definitely see... :3**

**Black*star: Uh... Soul... is she creeping you out too, or is it just me?**

**Soul: She always does that. I'm used to it.**

**MusicMaker87: You shouldn't be! FEAR MY MUSTACHE! :3**

**Soul: ...**

**Black*star: ... ... ...**

**MusicMaker87: ... :3 **

**Maka: Well, that's one way to shut that idiot up.**

**Soul: Hey! Not cool!**

**Maka: I wasn't talking about you!**

**Black*Star: Listen, Maka, I-**

**MusicMaker87: NO BLACK*STAR! BAD! * hits Black*star with a newspaper on top of his head ***

**Black*Star: Agh! What was that for?!**

**MusicMaker87: You're not allowed to apologize yet!**

**Black*Star: WHAT? I'M A GOD! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! -**

**MusicMaker87: * hits Black*star in the head again ***

**Black*Star: * falls to the floor * ughh..**

**MusicMaker87: While Black*Star recovers, hopefully soon because he's gonna be in this chapter, let's go to the Disclaimer! **

**~~~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, Soul will be afraid of my mustache face.~~~**

**Soul: Which I'm not, never will be.**

**MusicMaker87: Whatever * pouts like Maka ***

**Maka: Like me?**

**MusicMaker87: Yeah! You pout when Soul or any other guy acts stupid, and it's kinda famous... ish...**

**Maka: ... Alright then ...**

**MusicMaker87: Oh gosh, we're already getting off track! TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Apologies and Good Friends**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Everyone watched her leave, whispering to each other occasionally, asking what was wrong with her, and wondering why she was acting this way. The only one who knew for sure was Black*Star, but Kid had an idea as to what was going on with her. Maka trudged up the steps, avoiding any eye contact with any of them, especially Black*Star. His heart was pounding with guilt as he watched her leave. He didn't know what to do, but he decided she needed some time alone to let out her frustration before he would apologize to her. She was gone.

All of them went back to talking. Liz and Patty talked about the usual: hair, clothes, nails, boys, giraffes, etc. Black*star was completely silent while Soul, Tsubaki, and Kid still wondered why Maka was so upset. Kid kept involuntarily glancing at Tsubaki, occasionally making her wonder what he was doing. She knew he loved her, but the conversation they had was proof enough that they wouldn't really work out.

* * *

_Flash Back ~~~ Tsubaki and Kid's break up conversation ~~~ Normal POV__

_It was raining outside. Kid invited her over to talk about what had happened at the bar that they were invited to. She agreed, and when she got to his house, everything was different than what she had expected. She knew Kid was rich, and he had his OCD, but she didn't know it would be this big._

_"Come in," Kid invited Tsubaki to sit on the couch, "By the way, Liz and Patty are out shopping so... it's just you and me."_

_Tsubaki gave him a small smile, which he returned with another._

_"So... Kid... I..." Tsubaki started, but Kid interrupted, "Look... I understand if what ever happened back at the bar was influenced by alcohol... so... If you don't really see me the way I see you, that's ok."_

_Tsubaki's eyes widened as she thought to herself, _the way he sees me?

_"Kid... I... I'm just... I'm sorry," Tsubaki covered her face with her hands._

_Kid went over to her and hugged her, "It's ok Tsubaki. I understand."_

_She looked up to him as he smiled down at her._

_"Thanks Kid," Tsubaki said, getting a hold of herself._

_"Would you like to stay for dinner?" he asked._

_"Umm... I'm really sorry, but I really should be going... I have some important... stuff to do," Tsubaki managed to say without stuttering._

_Kid still tried his hardest to smile and said, "That's ok. Thanks again for coming..."_

_"Uh... Yeah, no problem," Tsubaki smiled back._

_He lead Tsubaki to the door and slowly closed it behind her, falling down to the floor and hugging his knees. He never thought he could love someone so much, yet they didn't love him back. What was he to do?_

* * *

"Excuse me," Kid said as he went past Soul and Tsubaki to head over to the stairs.

"Where are ya goin' Kid?" Patty suddenly asked, realizing that he was in a hurry.

"I... Umm... MY PAINTING! I have to check my painting again!" Kid faked so that he could have an excuse to leave the room, though he did all of a sudden feel that he actually _should _check his painting, but he'd do that later. Patty pointed and laughed while Liz face palmed, the usual reaction he got from them when he went on a rant over symmetricality.

As he left, no one watched him the way they'd watched Maka leave in silence. Everyone went back to talking, except for Black*Star of course. Instead, Black*Star leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, looking like he was focused on something.

Kid ran up the steps and to the upper tunnel where he saw Maka sitting at the end of it. It was raining outside. Maka was looking up at the sky, watching the rain pour down to the smooth street and the cracked sidewalk. He walked over to her, trying not to make any sound, but failed. By the time he was half way over to her, she turned around and saw him.

"Maka... how'd you know I was here?" Kid asked of sudden curiosity.

"Soul perception... duh..." Maka said gloomily.

Kid shook off his other thoughts and only focused on Maka as he walked closer to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Maka stared down to the ground. Kid came over and sat down next to her.

"It's... nothing..." Maka lied quietly.

"You're lying," Kid said.

"What? How would you know?" Maka asked as she suddenly looked up at him.

"I know you're lying when you get all quiet and shy," Kid answered, "Now... tell me the truth..."

Maka sighed and said, "I can't. I told you. Nothings wrong."

"Maka," Kid got her attention, "Was it Black*Star?"

Maka's eyes widened. Kid knew.

She covered her face with her hands and tried to hold back her tears. Kid pulled her into a hug, and she cried into his chest. He patted her head gently. Maka was so grateful to have a friend like him. He slowly lifted up her chin so that she was facing him, and then he gently wiped a tear off her cheek. He smiled at her, and she returned it with a small smile.

Kid, who was completely lost in the moment, slowly leaned in closer to her. Just as their lips were half an inch apart, the sky thundered, making them part almost immediately by the loud sound. Maka and Kid both blushed and scratched the back of their heads.

"S- sorry," Kid stuttered.

"No... I'm sorry," Maka replied.

Kid smiled again and as he stood up, he held out his hand and she took it. What they didn't know, they were about to find out. There was a clapping sound in the background. Maka and Kid both turned to see who it was. It was Black*Star.

"Bravo, but it's missing someone," Black*Star said quieter than he usually would've said it, "I think you know who you're forgetting about, Maka."

Maka turned away and said, "I don't wanna look at you."

"What did I do?" Black*Star asked.

"What did you DO?!" Maka was pissed off as she turned around in anger, "You were being an idiotic jerk! I should've known better! There's no such thing as us! There's no such thing as LOVE!"

Both Kid and Black*Star flinched at her last sentence. _No such thing as love? Does she know what she's even saying._

Maka almost fell backwards from shortness of breath after her yelling, but she stood her ground.

Black*Star kept a blank face and slowly walked past both Kid and Maka, and went into the rain. He walked away.

Kid turned back to look at Maka and found that she was on her knees crying again. He wasn't sure what he should do considering the fact that if he tried to help her, the possibility between her not killing him and her killing him was fifty-fifty. Tsubaki, who only heard part of the commotion, had come upstairs to see what was wrong. All she saw was Black*Star walking away, Kid standing there looking confused, and Maka on the ground crying.

The weapon quickly ran over to her best friend and hugged her, whispering in her ear, "It's gonna be ok, Maka."

Maka hugged her back and smiled through her tears, but that smile only lasted for a moment. Kid, who stood there for a few more moments before realizing that Tsubaki and Maka would probably want to talk alone, straightened his tie and headed back downstairs. The only reason he wouldn't go back to his house to check on the painting was because of the rain, and everyone knows that rain doesn't fall symmetrically.

As Kid walked back downstairs, he saw the two girls chatting and Soul leaned up against the wall. Kid's brows furrowed when he looked at Soul.

"Hey Kid, what's up with Maka?" Soul asked.

"I'm not sure... but I think it had something to do with Black*Star. Why didn't you go to check on her?" Kid asked curiously.

"I wasn't really in the mood to get Maka-chopped tonight," Soul shrugged.

"Oh," Kid said, "Why would she chop you though?"

"Dunno, she's random like that. You never know when she's gonna do it," Soul explained.

"Ah, well, I must be going. Do you have an umbrella with you?" Kid asked.

"If I knew it was gonna rain I might've, but probably not," Soul answered.

"Oh, well that's ok, I'll just stay down here then until the rain clears up," Kid replied.

"Cool," Soul said.

* * *

**Top Tunnel ~~~ With Tsubaki and Maka ~~~ Normal POV_**

Maka cried into Tsubaki's shoulder a little longer before she finally pulled away.

Wiping the tears off her own face, Maka managed to say, "Thanks Tsubaki... You're the best."

"No problem," Tsubaki smiled, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I guess," Maka replied.

"Can I ask, what happened?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well... It was... Black*Star" Maka said.

"Oh my gosh," Tsubaki covered her mouth with one of her hands, "What did he do?"

"He was being a jerk... No offense," Maka admitted.

"I'm so sorry!" Tsubaki apologized, "Black*Star's just... he can be like that sometimes. It's hard to get along with..."

"How do you do it, Tsubaki?" Maka asked.

"Huh?" Tsubaki looked at her.

"I mean, how do you deal with it?" Maka reworded her question.

Tsubaki's brows furrowed as she looked up to the ceiling, one of her fingers pressed against her bottom lip as she was deep in thought. "Well... I don't really know... I guess it just takes a lot of patience."

"Yeah... a LOT," Maka replied, almost laughing.

Tsubaki smiled, "Yeah. Well, I'm glad you're finally feeling better."

"Me too," Maka agreed, "Thanks again."

Tsubaki just smiled, and Maka hugged her again before they walked back downstairs. Everyone looked at Maka and Tsubaki as they walked into the lower tunnel.

"Maka, you ok?" Soul asked, walking up to her with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm fine now, you don't have to worry," Maka smiled.

"Good," Soul smirked. "Where'd Black*star go?"

Maka's smile disappeared and Tsubaki looked at Soul and shook her head. Soul caught the hint and said, "Oh... Sorry. Forget I said that, c'mon." Soul grabbed Maka's hand and pulled her and Tsubaki into the small room where the weapons were hanging out before. Patty and Liz followed behind.

"Maka, what happened?" Liz asked curiously.

"Well..." Maka started, but Liz, noticing the hurt in her eyes, interrupted, "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. We're really glad you're feeling better."

Maka smiled as Liz and Patty pulled her into a hug.

* * *

**Outside on the Street ~~~ Normal POV_**

The rain poured down on Black*Star as he trudged down the street, deep in thought: _When did I become the bad guy. Oh sh!t... I gotta apologize to Maka, don't I? D*mn it... I was a jerk wasn't I? I'm supposed to be a god! Not an *ss hole! D*mn it! Well... I better start working on that apology..._

* * *

**Later that evening ~~~ ****_(A/N Not the next day because they've been there all night and morning) _****~~~ Normal POV_**

Tsubaki came back to the house after hanging out with Maka almost the whole day. Black*Star had locked himself in his room for most of the day, eating, going over his lines of apologies to Maka, and sometimes when he needed a break, he played video games. Tsubaki walked over to the kitchen and placed down her bag of clothes she'd bought at the mall. She was about to take a shower when she heard Black*Star yelling at the top of his lungs (as usual), but this time, it was different.

She listened closer to understand what he was saying.

"Maka, I'm so sorry! I should've been more godlike to you and treated you like a goddess instead of a peasant!" Black*Star shouted, "No... That wouldn't work..."

Tsubaki tried to hold back her laughter as she leaned up against his door.

"Oi Maka! Sorry 'bout yesterday! I should've been nicer to you, because... because... AGH! Why is this so HARD! D*mn it!" Black*Star yelled, "Maybe I should write her a letter? NO WAY! Why would I even think of doing that! A god like me should speak to her in public, not write to her on some dumb piece of paper! Ugh... I need a juice."

Tsubaki's eyes widened as she quickly backed away from the door and into the living room, facing the front door. Black*Star's door opened without a second's hesitation.

"Oh, Tsubaki, you're home. It's about time," Black*star said unusually quiet.

"Oh... hey Black*Star," She said quietly.

"Listen... you're not mad at me too, are you?" he asked.

Tsubaki shook her head, "No."

"Good, 'cause I don't think I can handle two girls being mad at me. It would kinda ruin my reputation, AND my godliness." he replied.

"Black*Star..." Tsubaki got his attention.

"Yeah?" he looked at her as he gulped down some juice.

"You... want to apologize to Maka... right?" she asked.

He stopped drinking and looked at her seriously, "Yeah."

"Then just do it..." Tsubaki said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just tell her," she replied.

"You mean... wing it?" Black*star asked, "Like a test?"

Tsubaki nodded.

"But this is _Maka _we're talking about! Not some dumb test!" Black*Star said.

"Black*star, words of apology come from the heart, not from practicing and reciting from a piece of paper. Just tell her you're sorry, and I'm sure she'll understand." Tsubaki explained.

Black*Star looked at her for a few minutes, and then he said, "Tsubaki... are you sure this'll work?"

She nodded.

"Ok... I'll do it, for Maka... Thanks Tsubaki," he said, and with that he left.

* * *

**Outside Maka's Apartment ~~~ Normal POV_**

The sun was beginning to set when Maka told Soul she was going for a walk. She headed out the door and closed it gently behind her, and, walking down the steps to their apartment, slowly made her way to the sidewalk. There was barely any wind, and the warmth of a summer sunset wrapped around her. Just as she felt a smile form on her face, Black*star came from behind her and grasped her shoulder. Maka jumped at the sudden contact and Maka chopped him out of instinct.

"Agh!" Black*Star fell to the ground.

Maka, happy that it was Black*Star, replied, "what do you want?"

"Maka, here me out," Black*Star said as he got up and caught up to her.

"I'm listening." Maka said as she kept walking.

"Well... Umm..." Black*star stuttered, _Now what? Tsubaki said it comes from the heart... so now what heart? _He asked himself in thought.

"I'm waiting," Maka said impatiently as she started to walk faster.

Finally, Black*Star blurted out, "I'm so sorry Maka. I shouldn't have been such a jerk to you. I know it wasn't a godlike thing for me to do... And from now on, I want you to be known as my goddess."

Maka stopped in her tracks and blankly stared at him. He got down on his knees and took her hand and squeezed it, looking down at the concrete. Her brow furrowed at his strange actions but shrugged them off.

"It doesn't mean I'm gonna forgive you," Maka said sternly, "Sorry isn't good enough."

Black*Star had had enough, "What do you want me to do?!"

Maka was stunned when he yelled at her. She looked away, and then looked back at him. "Kiss me."

His brows furrowed at her sudden kindness, but he didn't want to argue. His confused face soon became a smirk as he pulled her in and met her lips. It was passionate. It was almost perfect, that is, until Maka chopped him with her favorite dictionary.

"Agh!" Black*star shouted again, falling to the ground in pain.

"Payback," Maka smirked, "Now let's go home."

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Haha! Sadly this isn't a cliff hanger, but I know that makes you guys happy :3**

**Maka: At least Black*star finally came to his senses.**

**MusicMaker87: Yeahh :3**

**Black*Star: Whatever, but next chapter, promise me you'll chop Soul.**

**Soul: WHAT?**

**Maka: Will do! :3**

**Soul: Not cool...**

**MusicMaker87: Well, on to the next chapter! Mraah!**

**~MusicMaker87 :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**MusicMaker87: AHHHH I FEEL SOO BAD! I'm so sorry you guys! I promised myself I wouldn't do this, but I haven't updated in so long I broke the promise. I feel really bad, so sorry for making you guys wait!**

**Black*star: WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU CAME BACK!**

**MusicMaker87: I know :( I'm so sorry. BUT I will promise you this: I will never stop a story, no matter what, I WILL finish it. You can count on that.**

**Black*star: Good, now let's get on with this story!**

**MusicMaker87: Funny, I almost thought this story was over because in the end of chapter 13, Black*Star and Maka made up... so I almost thought it was over, BUT to make sure, I went back and found out that it can't be over. We still got a kishin's *ss to kick!**

**Black*Star: H*ll yeah! **

**MusicMaker87: OH YEAH!**

**Black*Star: Just start the story already.**

**MusicMaker87: Ok, ok, I will! After the disclaimer!**

**~~~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, bunnies will fly. :3**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Return.**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Maka and Black*Star continued for the walk, and before they knew it, it was already dark outside. They started to head back to her apartment when they heard something...

Black*Star turned around swiftly and shouted, "Who's there?!"

The voice continued to sing.

"Black*Star, let's get out of here. The last time we tried to fight without our weapons we-" Maka started, but Black*Star interrupted, "Don't finish that sentence. We were fine. We came out alive, Maka, do you trust me?"

Maka hesitantly nodded.

"Good," Black*Star replied, "Let's go."

He grabbed her hand and followed the sound of the voice. It wasn't too far ahead, because when they ran down the steps, it was ten feet in front of them. The figure stood there, not facing them, and continued to sing. Black*star began to drool.

"Ew! Black*Star, that's gross!" Maka chopped him in the head.

He shook his head and looked at her, "What was that for?!"

"You were drooling..." Maka answered.

The figure continued to sing. It was hard to see in the dark, but Maka could tell it was a girl, and it had long, dark-colored hair.

"I'm gonna use my soul perception to figure out what this thing is," Maka whispered.

Black*Star nodded. Maka focused in on the girl. Her soul was a blue-green color. When Maka opened her eyes again, she knew exactly what it was. "Siren..." she whispered.

"What?" Black*Star asked.

"Siren," Maka answered louder.

The girl turned around, and, with an evil grin on her face, she sang louder. Black*Star began to drool again, feeling deeply entranced by the siren's singing.

"M- Maka..." he managed to say, "H- help..."

Maka's eyes went from wide to narrow in a matter of seconds, and all her focus went on the siren. She chopped Black*Star, bringing him back to reality. He plugged his ears and ran up to the girl, attempting to kick her in the stomach, but it ended up with her grabbing his leg and swinging him to the ground. He gasped from the sudden shock, and he pulled his fingers from his ears.

Maka's eyes widened. She ran up to the siren, who seemed to be perfectly calm, and threw a punch at her. She successfully knocked out one of her sharp teeth, and she saw it fall to the ground. The siren grabbed Maka's arm and said, "Nice hit, but you're going to have to do better than that."

"Who are you working for? Why are you here?" Maka asked.

"None that concern you," the siren answered, and then she forcefully threw Maka at one of the buildings. Maka fell to the ground in pain.

"Maka... no..." Black*Star whispered, and then shouted, "Black*Star big wave!" His hand reached the back of the siren's neck and shocked her. She went flying forward and landed on the ground. Black*Star ran over to Maka.

"Maka are you ok?" he asked.

She was unable to speak, so she gave him a thumbs up instead. Black*Star nodded and looked over to the siren who was slowly picking herself up off the ground.

"I'm not finished yet," she sang.

Black*Star's eyes narrowed, and his pupils went from normal to star shaped, "You will be." Without a second thought, he darted over to her and punched her in the stomach. Using his soul's wavelength, he managed to send her flying up to almost the top of the building, and then she fell and hit the ground. He smirked.

Maka, who was slowly getting up, saw all of this and thought to herself, _Wow... he may be an idiot, but he's pretty powerful..._

He walked over to the siren, who was attempting to lift herself of the ground, and asked, "What's your name?"

"Why does that matter to you?" she asked.

"It just does," he replied, holding out his hand to help her up. She stood up on her own and said, "Song."

"That's a nice..." he started, but before he could finish his sentence, she was gone, " ... name..."

Maka picked herself off the ground and walked over to him.

"Well, now we know there's more than one siren in on this... but for what?" Maka asked.

"We'll have to find out sooner or later, but right now it's too dark to even see," Black*Star said.

"Yeah," Maka agreed, "C'mon, you can come sleep over at my apartment."

"Cool."

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Not bad, right? I'm trying to make it more interesting. The next chapter will probably be with Kid... So yeah :3 Sorry this chapter was a little short, but it's mother's day, soo I gotta go celebrate with my mommy :3 ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! MARCH FORTH!**

**~MusicMaker87 :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**MusicMaker87: Hiya guys! Ah, sorry again... My computer broke, and that meant no typing for me :( BUT I got it fixed! **

**Black*Star: AW YEAH!**

**MusicMaker87: ALSO, you guys, THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT: I decided, if you guys want to see what my OCs looked like, then you can just look me up on facebook. IT IS A PAGE, not a real person. The page is called: MusicMaker87 Fanfiction :3**

**Soul: Cool, now can we move on with the story?**

**MusicMaker87: Oh hey Soul, I almost forgot about you, your not really in this story at all...**

**Soul: Yeah, it's not very cool either, but whatever.**

**Black*Star: What? You're calling this story uncool?! This is the best story she's ever written!**

**Soul: Why?**

**Black*Star: Because I'm in it! Duh!**

**Soul: * sighs * whatever.**

**MusicMaker87: Ok... Well, on to the disclaimer!**

**~~~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, Soul will dress up into a bunny suit and steal Black*Star's ice cream.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: A little more confusing.**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Kid paced up and down his symmetrical room symmetrically as he thought to himself, _Who is she really? How does my father know her? ... or, know about her? It just doesn't make any sense._

All of a sudden, a loud bang of the door came from the side of his room, and in strolled Liz and Patty.

"He's awake!" Patty shouted.

"Kid, what are you doin' up so early? It's a Saturday," Liz asked.

"I should ask the same of you. What are you doing in my room?" Kid asked.

"We were actually coming up here to wake you up..." Liz said, but then started to trail off until she completely stopped talking.

There was a silence. Kid looked at her, and then at Patty, and then at the window. Everything seemed to be normal, but he still felt like something was off.

"What is it Kid?" Liz asked.

Kid was silent. It was all quiet until Patty's laughter filled the room, "I think he misses Tsubaki!"

Kid frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"It's written all over your face!" she laughed.

Kid looked down. Liz came closer and patted his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Kid," she said.

"It's alright, but that's not what I'm worried about," he replied.

"Huh? Then what is it?" she asked curiously.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone," Kid said.

"Just tell us," she said.

"Alright," he replied, standing up and walking over to the window, "Scarlett Claw..."

"What?" Liz asked.

"My father told me we might be going into another battle between kishin and man. Scarlett Claw is supposedly their leader," Kid informed.

"Is that why you've been acting so nervous?" she asked.

"Liz..." Kid said.

"Yeah?" She went over to the window.

"Do you remember when you found me in the alley... with blood all over my face?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Liz replied.

"Scarlett was there. She.-" Kid started, but then Liz interrupted, "She did that to you? Kid... why didn't you tell us before?"

"I... I didn't want to worry you guys," he said.

"Kid, you can trust us, we're your weapons," Liz said.

"Yeah!" Patty shouted, lying on his bed.

"I'm sorry... You're right, but you guys are more than just weapons to me," he smiled, turning around.

Liz smiled and pulled him into a friendly hug.

"GROUP HUG!" Patty shouted, jumping on them from Kid's bed. Soon enough, laughter filled the room. Then Patty looked up to the clock.

"I should probably go talk to my father," he said.

"That's funny because that's the reason we came here!" Patty laughed.

"Wait, my father wanted to speak to me?" Kid asked.

"Yeah!" Patty smiled, but then looked at him seriously, "Why? What's wrong Kid?"

"Nothing," he lied, "I should be going." With that, Kid left the room, leaving two completely confused weapons behind him.

_What would my father want to talk about so early in the morning? _he asked himself in thought, _Is it Scarlett? Or something else? No... I shouldn't worry, I'm being too paranoid... But still.._

Before he knew it, he was already in the Death Room. His father sat at a small table in the middle of the room with a cup of coffee in his large hands.

"Father," Kid got his attention, "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Ah, yes," Lord Death said, "Come, have a seat!"

"That's ok, just tell me what you need, father," Kid replied.

"Come on Kiddo, loosen up! I don't bite," Lord Death said.

"Alright fine," he said as he took a seat across from his father, "So what's this about?"

"You remember that story I told you about Scarlett Claw, right?" Lord Death asked.

Kid's eyes narrowed, "Yes father."

"Well, that has nothing to do with this!" Lord Death said, pointing his finger in the air.

Kid look at his father with confusion and asked, "What?"

"Instead, I brought you here to discuss the matter of Shirley," Lord Death explained.

"Shirley? She's real?" Kid asked.

"Well of course she is!" Lord Death said.

**~~~~~ quick flashback in case you have no idea who Shirley is or what I'm writing about (you can find this in chapter 10 as well) ~~~~~**

_**...**_

_**"Well...?" Kid waited for him to make an assumption.**_

_**"Hmmm..." Lord Death stroked his... mask, "Claw... claw... Where have I heard that name before?"**_

_**"It's a name?" Kid asked with curiosity.**_

_**"Clawww..." Lord Death ignored Kid, "Scarlett Claw."**_

_**"Surely you don't mean..." Kid started but his father interrupted him, "Don't call me Shirley... and yes... Scarlett Claw... I remember now."**_

_**"Uhh..." Kid puzzled, "Who is she?"**_

_**"Shirley or Scarlett?" Lord Death asked.**_

_**"Father you're getting off track!" Kid replied, "Scarlett! The one you were just talking about!"**_

_**"Scarlett Claw?" he asked.**_

_**"YES!" Kid answered.**_

_**...**_

**~~~ End of Flashback ~~~**

"What does Shirley have to do with this father?" Kid asked.

"She and Scarlett used to be best friends, you see," Lord Death, "She's the only one who can stop her."

"So, we have to find her, and then everything will go back to normal?" Kid asked.

"Not exactly," Lord Death stroked his chin.

"What do you mean?" Kid asked.

"I'm not sure if the sirens that are following Scarlett are really under her total control... We have to find out more about the sirens," Lord Death explained.

Kid looked at him.

"Well, for now we can focus on finding Shirley!" Lord Death said.

"You don't know where she is?" Kid asked.

"Nope! So I'll leave that to you! I'm sure she's some where near Death City, and I know you can do it Kiddo!" Lord Death said.

Kid nodded, turned around, and left. Lord Death hummed to himself and strolled back to the mirror to watch his son leave. "Hmm... Hopefully he'll recognize her.."

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Alright you guys! Sorry it was kinda short, but now at least Kid knows more about Scarlett :3 **

**Black*star: You didn't even put ME in this chapter?! Seriously?!**

**Tsubaki: Calm down Black*Star, it's alright. We'll be in the next one, I'm sure.**

**MusicMaker87: I'm sure you guys will, don't worry Black*Star. I'll keep writing, and our fans will keep reading!**

**Black*Star: You mean MY fans!**

**Tsubaki: Black*Star...**

**MusicMaker87: It's ok, he's Black*star. Now, on to the next chapter!**

**~MusicMaker87 :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**LMusicMake87: Hey guys! Sorryyy I haven't updated in a while, probably because I'm paying too much attention to 100 pounds of love stories :3**

**Black*Star: Who cares! You promised you'd put me in this one, so do it!**

**MusicMaker87: ok ok, patience. Actually there's nothing else I need to say, so yeah, on to the disclaimer!**

**~~~~~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, I'll buy a pony and ride into the sunset with a closed umbrella that looks like I'm pointing a sword towards the sky.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: More Sirens :O**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Black*Star woke up on the floor of Maka and Soul's apartment. Soul was still on the couch, fast asleep, but Maka had already gone to her own room.

"What the heck did we watch last night?" Black*star asked himself as he reached for the TV and turned it off. He then got up and stretched. Then, of course, even though it wasn't his own house, he did his usual morning work out.

Maka came out of her room then, and she smiled when she saw Black*Star working out. She walked into the kitchen and got a glass of milk. Black*Star saw her and walked over to her.

"Good morning," he said behind her, almost making her jump.

"Black*Star, don't sneak up on me like that," she pouted.

He laughed loudly, waking up Soul.

"Oi, what's goin' on?" Soul asked, stumbling into the kitchen and rubbing his eyes.

"I think we woke him," Maka stated.

"Oops. Sorry Soul," Black*Star said.

"It's fine," Soul replied, "What time is it?"

"9:15," Maka answered.

Suddenly, the mirror in Maka's room began to ring. It was Lord Death. Maka ran into her room, followed by the two boys.

"Good morning, Maka, Soul, Black*Star," Lord Death greeted them.

"Good morning Lord Death," Maka replied.

"Listen, I need you to go into town immediately. There have been multiple sightings of Sirens, and I need you guys to get rid of them. Please notify Tsubaki about this as well, Black*Star, you will need her. If you can, find out more about the Sirens. The more we know, the better," Lord Death informed.

"Yes, sir," Maka saluted.

"Alright, I'm counting on you! Bye-bye!" Lord Death waved as he disappeared from the mirror.

"Let's go," Maka said. She and the boys ran to grab what they needed. Black*Star got Tsubaki and headed towards the town along with Maka and Soul. Once they got there, they saw something highly unusual.

All the men were outside, walking around like zombies. Soul's brows furrowed.

"It looks bad," Maka said.

"Yeah," Tsubaki agreed.

They were on the roof of one of the buildings.

"More boys!" Suddenly, a young voice shouted from behind them. They turned around to see a young girl with a smile plastered on her face.

Their brows furrowed.

She started to sing.

"No way! That's not gonna work on me!" Black*Star shouted, turning around. Soul looked away.

"Soul, let's go," Maka said.

"Alright," he replied, turning into a scythe. Maka grabbed him and flipped him around (like she always does).

"Tsubaki!" Black*Star shouted.

"Right," she said as she turned into her chain-scythe.

_Fight blindly, _Black*Star thought to himself as he closed his eyes, _block out the sound..._

"Alright, time for some real music," Soul smirked as he walked over to his piano.

Soul's fingers touched it. His smirk grew. He played it. The sounds of the Sirens disappeared.

"ALRIGHT!" Black*Star shouted, running towards the young girl. Just as soon as he swiped at her, she disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the roof.

Maka sliced the girl in half at the waist. Nothing happened.

"What?" Maka's eyes widened. The Siren leapt towards Maka and pushed her down so that she was on top of Maka. Maka tried to look away and push her off, but she was too strong.

Black*Star turned around. He jumped and pulled off the girl, throwing her off the roof.

"Thanks," Maka said.

"No problem," Black*Star replied. Suddenly, more Sirens started to appear. There were five that surrounded Maka and Black*Star.

"I don't get it," Maka said, "when I cut into her... it didn't do anything... what do you think, Soul?"

"I dunno. I couldn't feel anything but air when that happened," Soul replied, thinking to himself.

"Hmm," Maka hummed, "Keep playing Soul. I have an idea."

"Alright," Soul replied.

"Black*Star, follow my lead," Maka said.

"Why should I follow you, I'm the leader here!" Black*Star shouted, letting his "godliness" take over.

Maka stomped on his foot. "Ahh, d*mn, that hurts!" Black*Star shouted.

"Don't be an idiot. Come on, let's focus," Maka said.

"Right," Black*Star replied. They were back to back. Suddenly, Maka jumped into the air and sliced one of the siren's throats. It vanished, leaving a blue-green soul to float in the air.

"That's it!" Maka said, "we just have to get rid of their voices."

"Yahoo!" Black*Star shouted, cutting their necks open with Tsubaki. They basically kept cutting off their heads until they finished. All the sirens were gone.

"We did it!" Maka said.

"AW YEAH!" Black*Star shouted.

"That's what you think," a woman's voice echoed behind Maka.

"Black*Star, did you hear that?" Maka asked.

"Hear what?" Black*Star asked.

"N- Never mind, I must be imagining things," Maka replied. Soul and Tsubaki turned back into human forms and were talking to Black*star. Maka looked out at the blue sky. She saw grey clouds farther down that were heading their way.

_It's gonna rain,_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly, the woman's voice returned. It was laughing, and it was echoing again. Maka's eyes widened. Suddenly, she felt like a claw was digging into her left arm. When she looked, she was bleeding, but no one was there. She screamed, returning to reality. Her friends turned around and saw her on the ground, her left arm on the roof.

"Maka, what's wrong?" Soul asked.

"My arm!" she shouted.

"There's nothing wrong with it," Soul said, holding her right arm.

"Let me see!" Black*Star said as he and Tsubaki came over.

"The- the other one..." Maka stuttered.

When they turned her over, they saw it. There were claw marks, Maka was bleeding, and on her shoulder there was blood that was painted to look like a claw.

Their eyes widened. Black*Star grabbed her and carried her bridal style.

"Black*Star, what're you doing?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm faster, I'll get her to Stein," Black*Star said.

They nodded, and Black*star was gone. He used speed-star. The weapons were following behind them. They weren't as fast as him, but they were still running as fast as they could to get to Shibusen.

Once they got there, all three of them had to wait outside until Stein had finished with Maka. Once he let them in, Maka looked fine.

"What happened?" Stein asked.

"We were battling sirens, but that wasn't what clawed her arm," Black*Star said, "I don't really know what happened. She just started screaming and there was blood."

"The blood was shaped in a claw?" Stein asked.

They nodded.

Stein knew exactly what this meant.

"She'll have to stay over night to recover, and by tomorrow she should be back to normal," Stein informed, "I have to go, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"But, who will take care of Maka?" Black*star asked.

"Marie can take care of her," Stein said, "Now this is important. I'm sorry, but you have to leave now."

They nodded and left. Stein went over to the mirror and called Lord Death.

"Hello hello! What's up Stein?!" Lord Death said.

"Is it her?" Stein asked.

"Who?" Lord Death asked.

"Scarlett," Stein said, "It it Scarlett?"

Lord Death stood there firmly.

"Maka was attacked by her earlier," Stein said, "But from what the other kids know, they didn't see anyone there who could've hurt Maka."

"Hmmm," Lord Death hummed.

"The blood stain on Maka's arm was shaped as a claw... It had to be her," Stein said.

"You're right. It looks like Scarlett is growing more powerful by the minute. We're going to have to send more people to search for Shirley," Lord Death said.

Stein nodded.

"In the meantime," Lord Death said, "keep investigating on this incident. I want you to ask Maka what happened. Let's hear what she has to say."

"Alright," Stein said.

"Goodbye, Stein!" Lord Death waved and disappeared from the mirror.

Stein turned and looked at Maka.

"Hmph," he said as he stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

Black*Star went home that night. The only thing that was on his mind was Maka. He felt like he could've done something.

"Get better soon Maka, I need you," he whispered to himself as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. That night, it stormed.

* * *

**MusicMaker87: AWWW BLACK*STAR!**

**Black*Star: Shut up!**

**MusicMaker87: YOU'RE SOOOO CUUTEEEE!**

**Black*Star: NO! I'M A GOD! GODS AREN'T CUTE!**

**MusicMaker87: You're a cute god.. :3**

**Black*Star: Whatever...**

**MusicMaker87: So, what will happen to Maka? Will Kid find Shirley in time? Meow meow meow meow meow? All this will be answered in the next chapter of Stupid Crush! :D **

**~ MusicMaker87 :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**MusicMaker87: Hello. Here are the answers: Read to find out what happens to Maka, Kid might find Shirley in the next chapter, and meow!**

**Black*star: IT'S ABOUT TIME!**

**MusicMaker87: Sorryyyyyy I've been kinda busy this summer!**

**Black*Star: Whatever just get on with the story!**

**MusicMaker87: Okay...**

**~~~~~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, Black*star won't be so impatient.**

**Black*Star: HEY!**

**MusicMaker87: It's kinda true...**

**Black*Star: I'm a god! I don't need your judgments!**

**MusicMaker87: Okay then. On to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: A new realm?**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Maka was still fast asleep on the table. Stein looked her over.

_It looks like she'll be fine for the night,_ he thought to himself,_ my research will have to continue when she wakes up._

With that thought, Stein left the room and headed to his bedroom.

_**Meanwhile, in another realm ~~~ Normal POV_**_

Maka's eyes opened. She was standing. All around her were walls of red flesh. The floor was made of the same material.

Her brows furrowed as she re-gathered her thoughts.

"Where am I?" She asked herself.

She looked around some more. She was standing on a floating island of red skin. Below her was something that looked like a pool of blood. In front of her was a small bridge that had no safety whatsoever, and it led to another red-skinned island. Behind her was just the rest of the island she was on. There were also pole-like things that stretched from the ceiling and were connected to the floor of the islands to hold it up.

Maka turned around again and sighed.

"I guess I'll go this way," she said as she started across the bridge.

With each step, Maka felt like it could break, or she would fall. When she finally got across, she was met by a creature. It was not made out of bloody flesh, or anything else that was in this realm. It was a floating eye ball, and around the eye was a black ring. At the top of the ring, it went up a little, and the same for the bottom and the sides. Each of them had a green ball of light on them.

Maka looked at it closely.

"You have three questions," it stated in a monotone voice that made Maka jump.

"Wh- what?" Maka asked.

"I said, you have three questions. Now you have two," it said.

Maka face-palmed herself and then asked, "What is this place?"

"It is the blood realm, completely made of a substance we call 'bloodstone.'"

"Why am I here?" Maka asked.

"That question cannot be answered yet," it said, "try again."

"Can I leave?" Maka asked.

"Yes. Through that door over there," it pointed behind her.

"That wasn't there befo-" Maka started, but it interrupted her, "Listen carefully. You can only enter and leave this place five times. After your fifth leave, you can never come back. BUT, with each enter, you can only stay in here for exactly thirty minutes."

"Wait, thirty minutes?" Maka asked.

"That was your last question. I must go now. Good luck." It said as it flew away.

"Wait!" Maka shouted, "D*mnit. What do I do now?"

Then she looked at her left arm. It was there.

The claw.

Maka frowned.

"Hey! Who gave me this scar! Come out!" Maka shouted.

There was no answer.

"D*MNIT!" Maka shouted loudly.

Suddenly, Maka began to blur.

"I gotta go already?" Maka asked herself. She sighed as she ran across the bridge and opened the door.

She walked through and closed it behind her.

* * *

**Inside Stein's lab ~~~ Morning ~~~ Normal POV_**

Black*Star had come early to see if Maka would be ok. Stein showed him Maka and told him that everything seems to be fine with her.

Suddenly, a shrill scream sounded in Stein's lab.

It was Maka!

"D*MNIT!" she shouted, slowly sitting up on the bed.

Black*Star's eyes widened.

"Maka!" Black*star shouted, rushing over to her and hugging her while Stein tried to figure out what was wrong.

Suddenly, Maka lied back down. She was quiet.

"Maka? You ok?" Black*star asked as her eyes opened slowly.

She looked around the room without moving her head.

Then she looked at Black*Star.

"I- I'm back..." she whispered.

"Back? From where?" Black*Star asked.

"The blood realm..." Maka said.

Stein's eyes would've widened, but he tends to keep calm in situations like these. Instead, he said, "You've been to the blood realm."

Maka turned her head to look at him and nodded.

"Don't go back." Stein said, "It's too dangerous if you're alone."

"I'll go with her!" Black*Star shouted.

"You can't. You have to have to blood-claw marking on you somewhere," Stein said.

"How do you know so much stuff about this, professor?" Maka asked.

Stein sighed and lifted up his left pant leg. Maka and Black*Star saw it. It was faint, but it was still there.

"I used my five days already. After that it began to fade," Stein said as he put his pant leg back down.

"What happened in the blood realm, Maka?" Black*star asked.

"I can guess you were visited by Steve," Stein said.

"Steve?" Maka asked.

"The eye ball," Stein replied.

"Oh.. that weird thing, yeah," Maka said.

"What did you ask it?" Stein asked.

"I.. wasted my first one accidentally," Maka laughed nervously, "Then I asked where I was, but when I asked why I was there it didn't answer... Then I asked it if I could leave and it showed me the door."

"Good." Stein said.

"Huh?" Maka looked at him.

"If you hadn't asked if you could leave, the door wouldn't have appeared," Stein said.

"Oh," Maka said, "Phew.."

"I'm glad you're back though, Maka," Black*Star smirked as he hugged her.

"Me too," she smiled, hugging him back.

"Alright. Enough is enough," Stein said, "You guys can go now. But Maka, if you ever want to go to the blood realm again, you have to come here. Someone has to connect you with the doorway, it might as well be me."

"Right," Maka nodded, "Thanks Professor!"

They ran out the door as Stein stuck a cigarette in his mouth.

"Poor kids." he said.

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Sorry this one was kinda short! But hey, the blood realm! I just made that up! I keep making up the weirdest things, like in A Papa's Love, Soul is in Maka's soul, but it's taken over by Kita and she has the ability to use Maka and all that stuff and it's weird. You just have to read it!**

**Black*Star: You think anyone's gonna read what you just typed?!**

**MusicMaker87: Umm... I hope so.**

**Black*Star: I didn't! It looks like a paragraph, bleaha!**

**MusicMaker87: Bleaha?**

**Black*star: Yeah.**

**MusicMaker87: Alright then... I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer! Thanks for reading!**

**~ MusicMaker87 :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**MusicMaker87: Hey guys! So sorry I've been so busy with school and stuff. XP BUT I'M HITHER! ... I don't know...**

**Black*star: Have you ever noticed that Hither is spelled Hit her?**

**Maka: You would notice that -_-+**

**MusicMaker87: ...**

**Black*Star: Hey! It's not like I actually wanna hit her! ... whoever "her" is..**

**Steve (the eyeball): MusicMaker87 has agreed to draw me and post me on her facebook page.**

**Black*Star: Who the heck..?**

**MusicMaker87: Oh yeah! I did draw you! I'm posting the photo!**

**Maka: Wait... how did he get here?!**

**Black*Star: This is the Steve Professor Stein was talking about?**

**Stein: Yes..**

**Black*Star: *Jumps and turns around to see Stein behind him * When the h*ll did you get here?!**

**Stein: I've been here.**

**MusicMaker87: Well, I won't make you guys wait any longer. I've posted the photo of Steve! ON TO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**~~~~~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, I'll come up with better disclaimers! XP**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Silent cries, silent pain, silent night, silent stain.**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

It was a dark and quiet night. Maka and Black*Star, after they got back from Stein's laboratory, went straight to the basketball court to meet up with Soul, Liz, Tsubaki, and Patty. Kid had declined their invitation politely, and was instead doing some research in the library to learn more about Shirley.

Maka was, unfortunately in her case, forced to play. Somehow, though, she was getting used to it. Black*Star and Soul had helped her out a few times, showing her how to dribble and how to shoot.

Then it got late, and they had to go their separate ways for the night. Maka turned to look at Black*Star, who was looking at her. He smirked. She silently chuckled to herself.

They went to their houses.

* * *

Shirley just so happened to be an older woman with over twenty cats. She owned a bed and breakfast that no one ever came to, so normally she lived by herself.

She walked silently over to her window, holding a dark, silver-colored cat in her arms. Gently stroking its head, she smiled as she stared into the stars. The night was silent.

Shirley backed away from her window, letting the moonlight come into her house and allowing her to see some of her cats that laid there, curled up on the cozy, soft, carpet floor.

The silver cat purred in her arms.

She brought the cat upstairs and into her bedroom. She set it on the edge of the bed, and it stretched in comfort. She sat next to it.

"Well, Eshin," she said to her cat, "Another day and not a single costumer."

The cat meowed at her, and she took it as a sign of understanding.

"But we won't give up hope," she smiled, "someone will come. I know it."

Eshin purred, curling up next to Shirley. He closed his eyes.

She stroked his back and yawned, "Someday soon."

It was a silent night, from then on.

* * *

Tsubaki was in her room, but she wasn't asleep. She laid there, on her bed, staring off into space as she thought to herself: _What am I supposed to do... Black*Star is all worked up over Maka, and.. I said no to Kid. Why? I don't know... What do I do?_

She looked out her window. The moon shone through her window.

Then, she sat up on her bed. She couldn't hold it back any longer.

She silently cried to herself, hoping not to wake Black*Star.

After she had let it all out, she laid back down and stared at her ceiling.

Closing her eyes, she didn't notice the strange fog that had entered her room, nor did she notice the stain that was left silently on her stomach, right above the belly button.

* * *

Kid continued his research in his symmetrical bedroom. Just as he was about to put the book down, something caught his eye. The book read:

_Scarlett ~~~ Files on record ~~~_

_Shirley ~~~ Files on record ~~~ _

Kid set the book down.

"Both of them went to the DWMA?" Kid asked himself quietly, "I'll have to figure more out tomorrow."

He laid down on his bed, symmetrically of course, and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, there was a pain on his face. He assumed it was still just the scratches he'd received from Scarlett not too long ago, but that wasn't the case. This time, the pain was different. He felt like he didn't have any need to moan or groan. He was just silent.

His eyes stayed closed. Eventually, the pain went away, and he was fast asleep.

* * *

**MusicMaker87: Hai guys. So sorry, this chapter was super short! I just don't have a lot of time because I'm so busy!**

**Maka: It's fine. You have to focus more on your education.**

**Soul: * chuckles to himself ***

**Maka: What's so funny? **

**Soul: N- Nothing.**

**Maka: That's what I thought.**

**MusicMaker87: Alrighty then! Don't forget to check out my page on Facebook! " MusicMaker87 Fanfiction :3 "**

**~ MusicMaker87 :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**MusicMaker87: Hello! I'm gonna make up for the short chapter now haha**

**Black*Star: Awesome! Am I in it?**

**MusicMaker87: I have no idea. I'm pretty sure you are, but I honestly don't know what I'm going to write until I do it :3**

**Maka: So you just type what ever comes to mind?**

**MusicMaker87: Yup, just as long as it's good :3**

**Maka: Interesting.**

**MusicMaker87: You could say so. NOW, on to the DISCLAIMER! **

**~~~~~Disclaimer: When I own Soul Eater, my fans and I will all get free tickets to go to wherever they want. From airport tickets to six flag tickets, from concert tickets to train tickets. Anything! That would be pretty cool :3**

* * *

**Chapter 19: More Victims**

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Maka and Soul were eating breakfast when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Coming," Maka said as she walked over to the door and opened it.

"MAKA! SOUL! Why aren't you two in school?!" It was Spirit who asked this in a really loud, concerned voice.

"Papa? You're back from vacation already?" Maka asked in a disappointed tone.

"Well of course! I couldn't stay away from my sweet daughter for too long!" Spirit said as he clapped his hands together.

Maka pouted.

"So tell me. What are you doing out of school?" Spirit asked.

"Why don't you ask Lord Death?" Maka asked.

Spirit's eyes brows furrowed, but then went back to a serious shape.

"Fine. I will!" Spirit said, closing the door behind him and shouting, "You two are in big trouble!"

Maka turned around and put her back against the door. She slid down and sat on the floor; two fingers of each hand landed on her temples. She took a deep breath.

"Maka, you ok?" Soul asked as he put his dish in the sink.

"Yeah, just fine," she replied.

He walked over to her and said, "You seem more depressed than annoyed... is it really your father?"

She looked up at him, but she kept her lips sealed.

Soul knelt down and looked her in the eye, "Maka. You can tell me anything. I'm your weapon partner."

Maka looked at him. She felt butterflies in her stomach when he smirked.

Then she thought to herself: _Oh no... No no.. I can't be like Papa!_

Maka closed her eyes.

"C'mon Maka, tell me," Soul said.

"Soul, you won't believe me..." Maka said.

"Yes I will," Soul replied, "Out with it."

Maka sighed of irritation, realizing he wouldn't give up, and finally said, "It's... the blood realm."

Soul's brows furrowed. "The what?"

"The blood realm."

"And that is?" he asked.

"A place... that I can visit somehow," Maka said.

"Oh, I thought it was some sort of video game," Soul said, scratching the back of his head.

"You would think that," Maka smiled.

He smirked, but it went away when he asked, "So why is this 'blood realm' so upsetting?"

Maka paused, afraid that he'd become extremely worried.

It made her worried too, and she didn't want Soul to feel the same annoying worry that she had.

She sighed. He was staring at her intensely.

She began to take off her jacket. His brows furrowed again.

Then she started to take off her yellow and white shirt and her green and white striped tie.

After the tie was done, her hands held the end of her shirt and began to pull it over. Maka would've pulled up her sleeves if she could, but the mark was too high up her arm to do it.

"M- Maka?" Soul stuttered. He wasn't sure what to say. Fearing a Maka-chop, he looked away.

Maka had taken off her shirt and was left in her bra and her skirt. Her left arm showed the blood-marked scar that was left after the invisible attack.

"Soul, you can look," Maka said.

Soul opened his eyes slowly, and there was his meister, sitting half naked in front of him. He plugged his nose and tried to stop the nose bleed. Maka brought her left arm forward.

He saw it. The scar.

"Maka... I was there when it happened... Wh- What does this have to do with the blood realm?" He asked.

"This scar... it's the door to get into the blood realm," Maka answered.

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Death the Kid woke up with the same pain he had the night before. He walked over to the bathroom and washed his face. When he looked up, his eyes widened and his heart pounded.

There were two marks.

Marks made of blood.

Shaped the same way Maka's was.

Two bloody, claw-marked scars on each side of his face.

_(a/N: lucky for Kid it's symmetrical :3)_

Kid suddenly felt dizzy. He fell back on the floor with a thud.

Liz and Patty were downstairs, watching TV, when they heard a booming noise come from upstairs.

Liz shivered.

"P- Patty... what was th- that?" Liz asked.

Patty laughed loudly, "I don't know! Let's go check it out!"

Patty dragged her sister up the stairs, who was begging her to not go up there. They began to check each room. Liz quietly tip-toed over to Kid's room and knocked on the door. She slowly creeped inside. Then, she noticed the bathroom light was on, and that he was out of bed.

"Kid?" she asked, "Did you hear a strange noise up here?"

She walked around his room, looking for some sort of sign. Nothing had dropped, and if it had, he probably would still be fixing it to its exact spot.

Liz walked over to the bathroom. Patty came in tip-toed behind Liz. Liz was just about to touch the door knob when Patty suddenly grabbed her shoulders and shouted, "BOO!"

Liz screamed loudly, turned around and sat down next to the door that was only slightly closed. She covered her face in her hands as she kept saying, "please don't eat me please no!"

Patty's childish laughter soon filled the room. Liz looked up.

"Patty!" Liz shouted, "Don't do that! You really scared me!"

She continued to laugh as she said, "Ok sis!"

Liz turned back around and pushed open the door slowly.

"Kid? Are you in he-" she stopped suddenly. The door was half open, and she could see him. He was on the ground, eyes closed, with claw marks on each side of his face.

Her eyes widened.

"What is it?" Patty asked, peeping her head into the doorway.

Patty's eyes widened too.

"Oh no! Kid-kun!" Patty shouted.

"Come on, we gotta get him to a doctor!" Liz shouted. Patty and Liz entered the bathroom and picked him up. They through him on his bed. Patty watched over him, stroking his head gently and occasionally playing with his hair, and Liz called a doctor.

Eventually, they ended up in the Dispensary. Liz and Patty waited outside while Nygus looked over Kid, examining him. She looked at his scars. They seemed to be somewhat normal, according to her. She wrote something down on her clip board and called the sisters back inside.

"I don't think it's anything serious. He needs to rest for a while. He should be back on his feet in time," she explained.

Liz and Patty nodded, though their concerned looks stayed on their faces.

"We better get to class," Liz said.

"No..." Patty said.

"Huh?" Liz asked.

"I wanna stay with Kid-kun," she said.

Liz nodded. She and Patty stayed next to Kid. Each girl knelt on either side of him.

_Please get better Kid... we need you..._ The girls thought to themselves,_ We love you._

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Kid woke up, but he wasn't in the Dispensary, nor was he on his bathroom floor. He was in the blood realm.

"Wh- what is this place?" Kid asked.

He looked around.

He was on a floating island, far away from Maka's. There were more floating islands in front of him that led upwards, sort of like floating stairs, only they weren't connected.

Kid turned around, but there was nothing there.

"I guess I'll go up. Beelzebub!" Kid shouted.

Nothing happened.

"Beelzebub?" Kid asked.

There was a silence before he spoke again, "Hmm.."

He took a step back, ran, and then leapt to the other island. He successfully landed on it. He did the same for the next ones until he reached the top one. The top one was a big island. In front of him there was a wide, pole-like thing that was made of red flesh. It was huge, and it was right in the middle of the island.

His brows furrowed.

He turned around.

"You have three questions."

It was the eye ball.

"Who are you?" Kid asked excitedly, noticing the eye's symmetricality.

"I'm Steve. Now you have two questions," Steve replied.

Suddenly, a laser fired in between them. Kid and Steve looked down. They faced away from the huge, pole that was behind them and looked down and to the left. There was an island that had something on it. It had a snakes head and tail, and a wolf's body, and it was all red flesh.

"What is that thing?!" Kid asked.

"It is a blood seeker. One of the monsters you will find in this realm," Steve replied.

"Do you have weapons?" Kid asked.

"Yes. Follow me." Steve turned around and floated towards the giant pillar of bloody flesh.

Kid followed. They went right through the wall of the pillar, and suddenly, Kid was surrounded by weapons. His eyes widened.

He saw two pistols that looked sort of like Patty and Liz. He smiled.

"I'll take those," Kid said.

Steve grew a metal hand out of his side and grabbed the guns. He handed him them, along with some ammo.

He smirked.

"Your three questions are up. I must be going," Steve said.

"Steve! Wait!" Kid shouted.

Steve turned around.

"Fight with me," Kid said.

"You want me to fight with you?" Steve asked in his monotone voice.

Kid nodded.

"No one had ever asked me to do that," Steve said, grabbing a gun, "This will be fun."

They ran out of the pillar and fired at the blood seeker below them. Steve's colors changed from green to red in a matter of seconds. He was in killing mode.

It dodged their bullets and leapt towards them. It landed on Kid and was about to bite him when Steve shot at it. It fell off Kid. Steve kept firing until it finally fell off the edge of the island.

Kid turned and looked at Steve. He thanked him.

"You are welcome." Steve replied.

"Steve," Kid said, "...how do I leave this place? Is this all a dream?"

"This is not a dream," Steve said, "And the door is over there."

He pointed to the door.

Kid's brows furrowed as he asked, "I thought I could only have three questions."

"I decided to be nice to you. Now go before the time is up," Steve said.

Kid ran through the door.

Suddenly his eyes opened.

He was in the Dispensary.

Liz and Patty looked up at him.

He blinked a few times before getting squeezed to death by his weapons.

"Kid!" they shouted.

"What happened?" Liz asked.

"I don't know... I was in my bathroom, and then suddenly I was in a place full of blood and flesh. It must've been a dream, but it felt so real..." Kid continued to tell the girls what happened in his "dream" while Nygus listened in. Her eyes narrowed. She'd have to talk to Stein soon.

* * *

**Normal POV_**

That same morning, Tsubaki had woken up with a strange pain too, only this time, it was in her stomach. She only assumed that it was a tummy ache. She started to head for the door, but with each step, her stomach hurt even more.

She cried out in pain, opened the door, and fell to the floor.

Black*Star came out of his room and looked at her.

"Tsubaki! Are you ok?!" he asked, running over to her and kneeling down next to her.

"Tsubaki?" he asked.

He looked at her arms and her legs, but there was no sign of any markings.

Still, he decided to take her to Stein.

**~~~ At Stein's Lab ~~~**

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Stein said as he motioned for Black*Star to get out of the room. After the door closed, Stein called in Marie, who began to examine the young girl's body. Stein had turned around until she finished.

"Stein," Marie said, "Come look at this."

Stein turned around to see Marie pointing to an oddly shaped claw mark on Tsubaki's stomach area, just above her belly button.

"Just as I'd suspected," Stein said, "She's going after the wrong kids."

"Huh?" Marie asked.

"So she thinks she can take out the big guns first, and make us fall that way, eh?" Stein continued as he turned back around and pulled out a cigarette from his lab coat's pocket. He grabbed the lighter from his other pocket and lit the cigarette.

"Stein... what are you talking about?" Marie asked.

"You don't have to worry about it, Marie," Stein said, "I'll explain later on tonight, but for now, we have to watch over her."

Marie nodded with a determined look, but deep inside she felt like she couldn't be trusted. Not even by Stein.

"So.. this is the second one to have this marking. The first one was Maka Albarn, am I right?" Marie asked.

Stein nodded as he puffed out some skull shaped smoke.

"I hope this doesn't happen to any more of our students," Marie said, "This is just terrible."

"Hm," Stein hummed. _(a/N: not the kind of hum where you sing, just a simple 'hm' or 'hmph')._

They both watched as Tsubaki's chest moved up and down.

**~~~ Inside the blood realm with Tsubaki ~~~ Normal POV_**

"Huh? Where am I?" Tsubaki asked as she sat up on the blood red floor. She looked around. She was on the ground floor. To her left was what looked like a river of blood. In front of her was a simple path way of red flesh. Slightly to her right, but yet still in front of her, was what looked like a giant, red tower that had stairs that wrapped around it. Above it were floating platforms of flesh. To her right was some more red, fleshy land that lead to more blood, and behind her was also the river.

Tsubaki looked at the tower.

Almost as if she was drawn to it, she began running up the steps that surrounded it until she reached the top. At the top of the tower, there was a floating platform of flesh that was in front of and partially above her. She hopped on to it and followed the platforms up to another tower. The platforms brought her to the top of it. It was a huge tower, and it had windows and was surrounded by more bloody flesh.

"This has to be some sort of dream," Tsubaki said to herself.

"But it is not," A voice said from behind her.

"Ah!" Tsubaki jumped and turned around, only to find a floating, green eye ball in front of her.

"You have three questions," Steve said.

Tsubaki breathed for a few seconds before she continued, "What is this place?"

"This is the blood realm, made entirely of a substance we call bloodstone," Steve said.

"And... why am I here?" Tsubaki asked.

"I cannot answer that, please try again," he said in his monotone voice.

Tsubaki blinked a few times.

"You still have two questions, and time is ticking," the eye said.

"How am I here?" Tsubaki asked.

"The claw mark that you've received is the doorway to the blood realm. The first time you receive it, you get a free pass to come. The next time, though, someone has to lead you to the red door," Steve explained.

"But... I don't have a claw mark... whatever that is," Tsubaki said.

"Yes you do," he said, pointing to her stomach, "Right there."

Tsubaki lifted her top and saw it.

She was silently staring at it. She didn't ask where she got it from, nor did she ask how it got there. She didn't want to waste any more questions. All she wanted to do was-

"Leave." Tsubaki said, "How do I leave?"

"I'm glad you asked." Steve said. He pointed down below to where she'd first spawned, "Down there is your spawn point. Your door will always appear there after you've entered this realm. It is your only way back, so do not let it get destroyed."

"D- Destroyed?" Tsubaki stuttered.

"That was your final question. I have to leave. You'll be back though," he said.

"Wait!" Tsubaki reached out for the floating eye, but he was gone within a matter of seconds.

She sighed with disappointment.

"What did it mean by, 'do not let it get destroyed'?" Tsubaki asked herself as she hopped down the platforms. She was on top of the smaller tower, and she walked down the steps slowly.

"I can't even tell if this is all just a dream," she said to herself.

She got to the bottom of the tower and reached for the door, when suddenly, a laser almost shot off her hand. With fast reflexes, she pulled away immediately, just missing the red laser.

She looked to her left and saw some strange looking creature.

"Oh... so that's what he meant?!" she asked herself out loud. It shot at her several times, each time, missing her by only an inch or two. Tsubaki was finally able to reach the door, and she pulled it open and went through, making sure to close the door behind her.

There was nothing on the other side of the door. It was all black, until she opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed that she was in Stein's lab. Black*Star was allowed back inside, and he was sitting near the edge of her bed. Stein and Marie were talking about what was going on. Tsubaki looked around.

"Tsubaki, you're ok," Black*Star said with a relief.

Stein turned around, "Ah, so you're awake."

Tsubaki nodded.

"Why don't you begin with telling me what happened to you in the blood realm," Stein said.

Tsubaki gasped.

* * *

**~~~ After Tsubaki told Stein about her experience and after Stein explained to her what the blood realm was ~~~ Normal POV_**

"Remember, try not to go to the blood realm on your own. Not unless you absolutely have to," Stein said.

Tsubaki nodded.

"And stay safe!" Marie waved.

"I will!" Tsubaki waved back, smiling.

She and Black*Star headed back to their house.

"Did you know Maka went through kind of the same thing that you went through?" Black*Star asked.

Tsubaki shook her head no.

"Maybe you and Maka should talk about it... ya know, to share more information," Black*Star said.

Tsubaki looked at him and nodded, "That's a great idea. But it's getting late, so I'll have to talk to her tomorrow."

Black*Star nodded.

* * *

**~~~ Back in the Dispensary with Kid ~~~ Normal POV_**

It was starting to get late, and his weapons had stayed with him all day long. They ate lunch and dinner together, played cards, watched some TV, read books, re-arranged some cabinets, and talked.

Nygus came into the room with a clip board in her hands.

"So, Kid, how are you feeling?" she asked, not looking up from the clip board.

"I'm feeling good," Kid replied.

"That's good. Now, I'm going to have to check your heart beat," she said, "Can you sit up for me?"

Kid nodded and sat up. Nygus took her stethoscope and pressed it against his chest.

After a few minutes, she pulled it away and said, "Sounds good to me. I'm going to have Stein come in tomorrow and check on your wounds. Try and get some rest, ok?"

Kid nodded, "Alright."

"Good," Nygus smiled under her bandage wrap, "If you need anything, just call. I'll be right down the hall."

"Thank you," Kid said.

"Don't worry about it, it's my job," she said, closing the door behind her.

"I'm sleepy," Patty said.

"You two can go home if you want," Kid said.

"No, Kid-kun, we're not leaving you," Patty yawned.

"... Are you sure-" Kid started, but Liz interrupted him, "We're sure. We want to make sure you get better. We're not leaving you."

Kid smiled, "You guys are too good to me."

Patty laughed and Liz gave a small smile.

Later on that night, Nygus brought the girls some mattresses, pillows, and blankets. They wouldn't be going home that night.

* * *

**MusicMaker87: I hope this makes up for that really super short chapter! This was over 3,500 words! :D I'm so proud of myself! I hope you guys like this one!**

**Kid: My only request is that the blood realm could be a little more symmetrical.**

**MusicMaker87: ... Umm, I'll try! Speaking of the blood realm, I decided that I'd draw it so that you guys wouldn't get too confused on my descriptions, so keep your eyes peeled for some blood realm pictures on my FB page!**

**Patty: OOO! I can't wait!**

**Liz: I think I can...**

**MusicMaker87: Haha, well I'll try to get the pictures done soon, maybe I can draw them during school. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come!**

**~ MusicMaker87 :3**


End file.
